This Man Absolute Just For Me
by Haraush
Summary: Hal begitu menyulitkan bagi Mizu, setelah bertunangan dengan pemuda Absolute itu. Mizu harus berusaha untuk memecahkan ramalan yang Michel dapat mengenai Cahaya-Bayangan, Merah-Biru. Sesuatu yang begitu memusingkan baginya. Dapatkah Ia menyelesaikan penerjemahan ramalan itu. atau mungkin Mika akan kembali mengganggu kehidupannya? / New Summary / RnR? / Chapter 9 UP
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **This Man Absolute just for me © M** **rs.** **-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi S** **e** **ijuurou x OC (** **Murahata Mizu** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

"Mizu tak terima dirinya harus dijodohkan dengan si Absolute –Akashi Seijuurou-. Kebahagiaannya sedang dipertaruhkan!"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

" _Oh! Come on mom! I'm not kid now!"_ Omel Mizu yang sedang berdebat dengan mommy nya.

" _Please, Hear me dear._ Mommy hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu"Karen Alexandra mencoba untuk bersabar menjelaskan keanak perempuannya.

" _What_?! Terbaik untukku? _Are you kidding_? Bersama dengan si _absolute_ itu? _No!_ "Mizu tak habis fikir. Baru saja sampai di rumah sudah ada kata-kata sambutan yang begitu menggetar kan hatinya, _mungkin._

"ayolah _dear_. Sei tak seburuk itu percayalah dengan mommy mu ini"

"Mom… aku baru pulang dari Inggris apakah ini kata sambutan yang layak untukku?"Rujuk Mizu ia terlalu lelah, bagaimana tidak? selama 12 jam berada di burung besi raksasa itu. Sampai rumah malah berdebat begini.

" _fine_ , kau istirahat dulu _dear_. Mommy tau kau lelah sekarang., jadi istirahatkan dirimu sekarang fikirkan apa yang mommy katakan tadi"

 _What the hell?! Nih orang tua tak tau apa makna dari kata istirahat?! Ugh!_ Gumam Mizu dalam hati.

"Oke mom, aku akan memikirkannya…"Akhirnya Mizu menyerah berdebat dengan mommynya tercinta.

" _Good girl_ "

"aku ke kamar dulu. _Good night_ mom" Mizu mengecup kedua pipi Karen dengan sayang.

" _Good night dear"_

Dengan Malas Mizu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Ah, Ia merasa lelah dengan berdebat dengan mommynya yang pastinya memiliki 1000 kalimat untuk membalas setiap ucapannya. Yaps, itu lah keuntungan dari pengacara. Bisa dibilang Karen Alexandra adalah seorang pengacara sukses disetiap sidang yang ia tangani.

Setiap orang yang tidak bersalah akan terbebas dari tuduhan yang membuatnya terpojok. Karen hanya membela klien yang benar-benar tidak bersalah. Kalau yang terbukti bersalah Karen hanya akan berusaha untuk dapat pembelaan meringankan hukuman yang kliennya dapat. Pengacara yang baik bukan ?

"Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!" Mizu menggerutu dengan kesalnya. Dengan Kasar ia menghempaskan koper besar yang sendaritadi ia bawa.

"Argggg! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus ! Ok, tenang Mizu lo pasti bisa menghadapin cobaan ini" Mizu berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Dengan teratur ia menghirup nafas terus menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat akan menenangkan amarahku"

Mizu berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya tadi. Ia berfikir dengan menyegarkan diri sehabis mandi bisa meredam amarahnya.

Dengan nyamannya Mizu berendam dengan ditemani busa-busa sabun yang begitu banyak, ia sudah merasa rileks dengan perlahan. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana nasipnya yang menyebabkan ia harus dijodohkan dan! Jangan lupa! Dengan si _absolute_ itu.

 _Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah tenang sih!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me !**

.

.

.

.

.

 _KRIIIINGGG! KRIIIIIINGGG!_

"dasar weker tua! Kau terlambat 30 menit"Gerutu Mizu sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dengan mengenakan blus berwarna aqua dan tatanan rambut yang digelung keatas, menampakkan leher putih mulus miliknya.

Sekali lagi, Mizu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya yang menampakkan khas oriental dipadukan dengan riasan yang natural. Memperlihatkan sisi kedewasannya.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ _Mizu_ _, Rela_ _x_ _. You just rela_ _x_ _,_ _Mizu_ _._ Gumam Mizu pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Darling!_ Kau sudah siap?"Tanya Karen dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar Mizu " _you so beautiful dear_!"pekik Karen kegirangan.

" _Thanks mom_ "

"cepat-cepat, _dear_. Kau bisa terlambat datang pada hari pertamamu"

"mom _…_ aku tidak akan terlambat. Ini masih jam 6.15 pagi mom" Mizu tersenyum kecil. Ia suka disaat mommy nya memperlakukannya dengan posesif walaupun agak menyebalkan memang.

"ah, benar juga ini masih terlalu pagi"Selama Karen masih mengomel tentang betapa lupanya dirinya. Mizu memandang kearah i-phone kesayangannya disana ada gambar dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki.

 _Ryouta_ _…._

cairan bening itu perlahan jatuh dengan mulus kepipinya, dadanya terasa sesak, sesak mengingat betapa ia merindukan seseorang yang selalu tersenyum manis kearahnya, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Oh _dear!_ Kau kenapa sayang?"Sekilas Karen melihat kearah I-phone yang ada di genggaman Mizu. Matanya menjadi sendu, dipeluknya dengan hangat putri kesayangannya. "sudah sayang, lupakan laki-laki itu. Dia hanya baj*ngan yang tak tau diri _dear_ "dengan lembut Karen mengelus punggung Mizu.

"mom, _I love him_. Tak bisakah perjodohan ini dibatalkan?"Rajuk Mizu, walaupun sudah di khianati masih ada saja perasaan cinta untuk laki-laki yang mengambil semua yang ada di dalam dirinya.

" _I'm sorry dear_. daddymu yang merencanakan ini, bukan mommy"Sesal Karen. Mizu bergetar. isak demi isak keluar dari mulutnya. Airmatanya mulai turun dengan deras. "daddymu ingin kau melupakan baj*nganitu, Seijuurou anak yang baik ia tidak bakalan menyakitimu seperti laki-laki itu, percayalah dengan mommy"Lanjutnya.

"aku membencinya mom! Aku benci dengan semua sifat yang melekat pada dirinya mom… dia …"

"Ssssttt…. Dia tak seburuk yang kau katakan, _dear_. Mommy mengenalnya lebih dahulu daripada dirimu…" Dilepasnya dekapannya, perlahan ia angkat dagu Mizu untuk menatap kearahnya. "masa lalunya lebih menyakitkan daripada dirimu, _dear_ "

Mizu tertegun, menatap tak percaya kearah mata coklat kelabu milik Karen, mencari-cari kebohongan disana. Nihil, Karen benar-benar jujur apa yang ia katakan. Ialah saksi hidup akan kehidupan Seijuurou.

Hening.

Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mizu bungkam, ia percaya dengan apa yang Karen katakan mommynya tidak bakal berbohong itu yang Mizu tau. Karen pun tak bersuara ia ingin anak perempuannya mengerti betapa inginnya ia menghilangkan laki-laki br*ngsek itu dari dalam hati anaknya.

"oke! Kita harus segera sarapan daddymu pasti sudah menunggu…"

"huh? dad? Sejak kapan?" Raut kesedihan itu berubah menjadi agak berkerut, bukan. Bukannya Mizu sudah tua. Maksudnya menjadi raut heran.

"daddy mempercepat kepulangannya dari Spanyol, setelah semalam mommy memberitahu dia kalau kau sudah sampai 2 hari yang lalu di Jepang. Kau tau betapa bahagianya dia setelah mendengar kau pulang dari Inggris?" Karen tersenyum melihat wajah anaknya berubah bukan kesedihan itu lagi. Namun, kebahagiaan yang ada.

" _Are you serious, mom?! Oh! Daddy I'm coming!"_

Dengan wajah yang berseri Mizu turun menuju ke ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tangga menuju lantai dua. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap sedang menikmati koran paginya, dikagetkan dengan teriakan seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

" _Daddy! I miss you, dad!_ "Teriak Mizu dengan suara yang kekanakan, Karen yang melihat interaksi antara suami dan anaknya tersenyum dengan lembut melihat mereka, sudah lama baginya kebersamaan keluarga ini hilang.

" _hello, princess. How are you?_ "ucap Akihito dengan lembut memeluk tubuh mungil Mizu, dan mengecup pelan surai mahkota Mizu.

" _I'm fine dad!_ Huaa… sudah lama sekali Mizu gak memeluk daddy"Ucap Mizu yang semakin memeluk erat daddynya tersayang.

"kau sudah jadi wanita dewasa ya, _princess_ "puji Akihito.

"pasti dong, Mizu gitu" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, Karen segera memutuskan bergabung bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya yang berharga.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, _princess_ "teriak Karen dari depan rumah. Mizu tertawa geli melihat kelakuaan ibunya yang terlalu _posesif_ kepadanya.

"Dasar mom..."gumam Mizu.

Mizu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan raya, saat ini ia sedang mengendarai mobil kesayangannya menuju kekantornya. Setelah mendengar perjodohannya 2 hari yang lalu Mizu segera memutuskan, sebelum ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Seijuurou itu ia akan menilai sendiri bagaimana kehidupan laki-laki itu.

Walaupun masih ada dendam dihatinya kepada laki-laki itu, Mizu sudah mengenal Seijuurou semenjak SMA ia tahu betul bagaimana sikap Seijuurou itu, baginya Seijuurou itu laki-laki angkuh yang tak dapat di tentang perkataannya. _Just it_.

Laki-laki yang membuat dirinya selalu menjadi nomor dua, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang ada di atas. _Kita lihat Seijuurou, apa kau benar-benar seperti seseorang yang mommyku katakan_ batin Mizu.

Kemarin, Mizu melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Akashi Corps, tempat yang dimana sang jodoh ada disana. Dan Lucky, ia di terima menjadi sekertaris seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dengan menggunakan nama palsu pastinya. Umoru Himi. Nama samaran yang Rachel gunakan, harusnya ia bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat yang dapat merubah segala ijasah pendidikannya menjadi nama samarannya, bukan nama aslinya Murahata Mizu.

 _Thanks, Satsuki_ batin Mizu.

Dengan melalui beberapa wawancara dari beberapa kepala bidang di perusahaan itu, dan tentunya bersamaan langsung dengan Akashi Seijuurou, ia dapat mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka. Ternyata ia memiliki bakat mommynya tercinta.

Ia berhenti di tempat parkiran, tak jauh dari sana perusahaan Akashi Corps terlihat. Dengan anggun ia berjalan tak lupa dengan aura yang selalu ia miliki, tak berbeda jauh dengan aura yang Seijuurou miliki. Mungkin bisa dibilang lebih lemah dari Seijuurou tapi mampu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya mau menuruti perkataannya. Aura yang ia dapatkan setelah seseorang menghianatinya.

Semua mata menatap kearahnya, ada banyak orang yang kagum dengan penampilannya hari ini. Mizu tersenyum simpul, ia tau dirinya patut untuk di puji tetapi ia tidak ingin berpikiran seperti itu. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna dan salah satunya dirinya, ia tak luput dari kesalahan.

Memasuki gedung besar itu, Mizu tersenyum ramah kepada pegawai yang sudah berkerja sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Mizu dengan sopan kearah resepsionis, wanita yang menjadi resepsionis itu tersenyum lembut kearah Mizu.

"Selamat pagi, apa mungkin anda pegawai baru yang menjadi sekertaris Mr. Akashi?"Tanya wanita itu dengan formal.

"iya bisa dibilang begitu, um... nona?"

"Yuuki, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu. Semoga kita dapat berkerja sama" Yuuki mengulurkan tengannya dengan tersenyum, Mizu menyambut tangan itu dengan perasaan senang. Di hari pertamanya berkerja ia mendapatkan teman, kamungkinan wanita yang ada di depannya akan menjadi sahabatnya kelak.

"Yu-yuuki" panggil Mizu dengan canggung. Yuuki tersenyum mendengar panggilan Mizu, baginya itu terdengar lucu. "mohon kerja samanya, namaku Umoru Himi. Kau dapat memanggilku Himi, Yuuki!"Lanjut Mizu.

"Um" Yuuki tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ah, Himi-chan..."Panggil Yuuki.

"Ada apa, Yuuki?"Tanya Mizu sambil menatap heran kearah Yuuki.

"Karena kau masih baru aku kasih tau ya..."Yuuki menengok kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang berada di dekat mereka. " Mr. Akashi itu terkenal dengan ke _absolute-_ tannya jadi kau harus berhati-hati kepadanya" Lanjut Yuuki tak lupa dengan suara yang kecil. Bisa di bilang bisikan.

Mizu tersenyum dalam hatinya, ia tahu Seijuurou memang laki-laki yang tak dapat dibantah keinginannya. Sewaktu SMA pun ia juga pernah mengabaikan perintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, Yuuki. Aku akan berhati-hati"Ucap Mizu dengan tenang. " Semoga saja aku tidak diterkam ya" Canda Mizu. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ah! Kau harus segera keruangan Mr. Akashi. Ia tidak suka sekertarisnya datang terlambat"Ingat Yuuki.

"Baiklah-baiklah ja ne~ Sampai jumpa, Yuuki"Mizu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju lantai atas tempat Seijuurou berada, mulai sekarang ia harus membuat dirinya menjadi pekerja yang profesional.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Huaaa Gomenne! Seharusnya author melanjutkan fanfic Destiny malah membuat fanfic baru ;-;)/**

 **HUAA APA INI APAHHH! FANFIC APA INIIII?!**

 **Author tau kok tau :"v** (Reader : TAU APAA?!)

 **Tau aja klo kalian kecewa ama author :"""""""""**

 **Ok, kita hentikan drama nya.**

.

Author benar-benar tambah benar lagi tambah terus terus..., ah sudahlah.

Benar-benar minta maaf atas kependingnya fanfic Destiny, sebagai gantinya Author persembahkan fanfic ini Yeyyy

tapi kemungkinan besar juga fanfic ini juga akan kepending, soalnya author mau fokus sama UN yang sudah ada didepan mata O.O)7 (wew)

Jadi, karena TO terakhir mulai dekat author akan pending semua fanfic yang bersambung~

Author fokus dulu ama sekolah, setelah kelar semuanya bakalan author sambung kembali ceritanya~

makasih buat readers yang sudah mengerti keadaan Author gaje bim salabim ini.

Author pamit dulu ya~ jangan lupa tinggalkan Review kalian~

.

.

.

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sesuatu yang tak terduga

**This Man Absolute just for me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **This Man Absolute just for me © M** **rs.** **-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi S** **e** **ijuurou x OC (** **Murahata Mizu/ Umoru Himi** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Ia terluka karena Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Demi menghilangkan luka yang dibuat laki-laki itu. kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya "Apa! Menikah dengan si absolute itu? NO!"/ "Kita lihat Seijuurou, apa kau seperti orang yang mommy ku katakan!"

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Sesuatu yang tak terduga**

Umoru Himi, yang sebenarnya bernama Murahata Mizu. Menggunakan nama samaran untuk memasuki perusahaan tempat calon suaminya berada. Karena sang ayah, Murahata Akihito ingin menjodohkannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou, teman SMA ya... bisa dibilang mungkin saingannya selama SMA.

Himi tidak terima dengan perjodohan itu, melihat ibunya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau perjodohan ini untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dibuat oleh Ryouta _–Mantan kekasihnya-_. Hingga pada akhirnya Mizu alias Himi memutuskan untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata ibunya dengan melamar perkerjaan menjadi sekertaris Seijuurou.

.

Dan di sinilah dia, di dalam lift yang akan membawanya kelantai paling atas tempat Akashi Seijuurou berada. Dengan hati yang berdebar, entah apa yang membuatnya gugup saat ini. Padahal saat di interview, ia tak merasa gugup sekalipun.

Namun, beda ceritanya sekarang. Saat ini ia sudah menjadi sekertaris Seijuurou dan jangan sampai lupa ini merupakan hari pertamanya berkerja! _Nervouse_ itu menyebalkan bagi setiap orang, tak terkecuali dirinya.

 _Tenang, Mizu. You can do it! Kamu tak pantas untuk gugup di depannya!_ Batin Himi.

Ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Seijuurou, di atasnya tertulis Directure Akashi Seijuurou. Himi memantapkan hatinya, ini awal baginya. Awal untuk mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan melupakan seorang pernghianat.

Himi mengetuk pelan pintu yang ada di depannya menunggu jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Masuk..."

Himi segera membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan tak lupa mengucapkan kata permisi. Di sana ia melihat Seijuurou yang sedang mengetik di depan komputernya.

"Permisi. Mr. Akashi"Ucap Himi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu datang..."Ucap Seijuurou, ia menghentikan perkerjaannya dan mulai menatap kearah Himi. "Perkerjaanmu akan dimulai hari ini"Lanjutnya.

Himi masih menundukkan kepalanya, bersikap sopan kepada atasannya. Padahal ia sedang berusaha meminilisir detak jantungnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu lagi setelah kelulusan SMA.

"Mejamu ada di sana" Seijuurou menunjuk tempat yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. "kau akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu di sana, sebenarnya ruang kerjamu tepat berada di sebelah, demi kemudahanku memantau perkerjaanmu maka mejamu di pindah ketempat ini"Jelas Seijuurou dengan pandang lebar.

"Baik, Mr. Akashi"Ucap Himi dengan suara yang ia usahakan sesopan mungkin. "apa ada perkerjaan yang dapat saya lakukan?"Tanya Himi.

"Kamu dapat mengerjakan ulang semua jadwalku untuk satu minggu kedepan, di meja kerjamu sudah ada beberapa jadwal mengenai kegiatanku minggu depan"Jawab Seijuurou, ia mulai sibuk kembali dengan perkerjaannya.

"Baik, Mr. Akashi. Permisi."Himi menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menuju mejanya yang tak jauh dari tempat Seijuurou berada.

Tangannya mulai menghidupkan komputer dan memeriksa beberapa lembar jadwal perkerjaan Seijuurou. _Wow... apa ia sesibuk ini?_ Batin Himi. Melihat kepadatan jadwal Seijuurou, dan ketika ia membolak-balik memeriksa jadwal ini, ia menatap heran kepada kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Tak ada waktu libur bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Kalau kesibukannya seperti ini, bagaimana nasipku nanti?_

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

Himi baru saja menyelesaikan perkerjaannya, ia kembali membaca ulang perkerjaannya. Takut apabila ada kesalahan dijadwalnya. Setelah yakin tak ada kesalahan, ia langsung memprint out hasil kerjanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan menghadap Seijuurou yang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

"Permisi, Mr. Akashi. Ini jadwal yang sudah saya selesaikan. Anda tinggal menyetujuinya saja"Jawab Himi, ia menunggu respon Seijuurou.

"Serahkan padaku, aku ingin memeriksanya"Ucap Seijuurou. Himi berjalan dan mulai meletakkan hasil kerjanya. Seijuurou membaca hasil kerja itu dengan teliti. Sedangkan Himi, ia sedang menunggu apakah hasil perkerjaannya disetujui atau tidak.

Bunyi jam menjadi penghias latar belakang mereka berdua. Itu membuat Himi semakin deg-degan menunggu respon Seijuurou. Ketika ia menatap kedepan ia melihat Seijuurou yang sudah selesai membaca hasil kerjanya.

"Umoru-san."Seijuurou memanggil dengan nada dingin. Himi bergidik ngeri mendengar nama samarannya dipanggil. _Ayolah Mizu! Kenapa kau jadi penakut begini!_ Batinnya berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya.

"Iya, Mr. Akashi"Jawab Himi dengan tertunduk takut.

"Kau menambahkan beberapa jadwal rengang di sini. Apa kau memiliki alasan mengenai hal ini?"Tanya Seijuurou. Pandangannya tajam seakan menusuk tulang, Himi berusaha untuk menatap mata Seijuurou.

"Maafkan saya, apabila saya lancang melakukan hal ini Mr. Akashi"Ucap Himi, ia tidak tau kenapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Jadwal yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu sibuk, Mr. Akashi. Dan kemungkinan besar anda akan melanjutkan perkerjaan anda di rumah, sehingga anda akan mengurangi waktu tidur normal untuk kesehatan anda. Apabila hal ini terus-menerus anda lakukan itu akan membuat kesehatan anda memburuk, Mr. Akashi."Ucap Himi spontan, ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul, apabila Himi melihat senyuman Seijuurou kemungkinan ia akan jatuh cinta saat itu juga. Sayang sekali, saat ini Himi tertunduk takut melihat aura yang Seijuurou pancarkan tadi.

"Alasan yang bagus, Umoru-san." Seijuurou menumpu kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, dan ia berdiri. Berjalan menuju kearah Himi, ia berhenti tepat di depan Himi. Itu membuat bulu kuduk Himi berdiri.

 _Apa yang ingin dilakukan laki-laki ini?_ Batin Himi.

"Mr. Akashi?"Panggil Himi dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti angin lalu.

Seijuurou menepuk kepala Himi dengan pelan, itu membuat mata Himi melebar. _Ehh..._ Himi mendongakkan kepalanya, hal yang begitu mengejutkan! Seijuurou terkekeh melihat Himi yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku setujui jadwal yang kau buat, sepertinya benar perkataanmu, aku harus merenggangkan waktu sibukku untuk bersantai"Ucap Seijuurou, ia segera berjalan melewati Himi tak lupa menepuk pelan kepala Himi sekali lagi. "Ayo kita harus pergi, ada meeting siang ini, bukan?"Ucap Seijuurou.

Himi terbengong mendengar perkataan Seijuurou. Setelah pintu tertutup saat itu lah ia sadar Seijuurou meninggalkannya. Wajahnya memanas tangannya memegang pelan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

 _APA YANG LAKI-LAKI ITU LAKUKAN?!_ Pekik Himi dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

.

Seijuurou terdiam di depan ruang kerjanya, ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia mengerjai sekertaris barunya.

Ia terkekeh, menatap kearah langit-langit lorong tempatnya berdiri.

"Wanita yang menarik..."gumam Seijuurou. Ia segera berjalan menuju lift. Di saat itu pula Himi keluar dari dalam ruangannya, menyusul dirinya yang sudah berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

Di gedung ini, gedung tempat meeting siang ini berlangsung. Himi berjalan mendampingi Seijuurou, tak lupa pula Seijuurou menjelaskan bagaimana ia mempresentasikan mengenai proyek yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Apa? Saya yang mempresentasikannya?"Tanya Himi memastikan pendengarannya.

Seijuurou menatap Himi dan mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Himi menatap bosnya dengan tidak percaya, ini memang tergolong tidak sopan dihadapan atasan bersikap seperti ini.

"Maaf. Mr. Akashi, anda tau kalau saya itu masih tergolong karyawan yang masih kurang berpengalaman. Apa anda serius ingin saya yang mempresentasikan proyek ini?"Tanya Himi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar tuturan dari Himi. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sekertarisnya.

" _You can do it, Ms. Umoru._ Kamu harus belajar menjadi pegawai yang profesional, Umoru-san"Ucap Seijuurou ia berjalan meninggalkan Himi yang sedang mencerna perkataannya.

"APA?!"Teriak frustasi Himi, untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat tingkah laku memalukan miliknya. Himi kembali membenarkan dirinya yang berantakan karena frustasi dadakan. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, ini presentasi pertamanya, jadi ia tidak ingin presentasi ini berantakan karena _nervous_ e.

"Oke, kau harus bisa. Mizu"Gumam Himi dan mulai menyusul Seijuurou yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan tempat meeting berlangsung.

.

"Permisi..."Ucap Himi, ia memasuki ruang meeting itu dengan percaya diri, di sana sudah ada Seijuurou dan beberapa orang investor yang ingin mendengar presentasinya.

"Maafkan saya terlambat."Ucap Himi sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sopan. Ia berjalan menuju kedepan para investor itu. Tak lupa memberikan flashdisk yang diberikan Seijuurou tadi, dan memberikannya kepada orang yang akan menampilkannya kelayar.

"Oke ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Umoru Himi. Saya akan mempresentasikan mengenai kerjasama kita mengelola daerah yang ada di Indonesia"Ucap Himi tanpa terbatah-batah. Seijuurou tersenyum puas melihat Himi yang menjelaskan dengan sempurna.

"maaf. Memotong penjelasan anda, Ms. Umoru. Tapi, bagaimana cara agar dapat membuat penduduk lokal, kita ajak berkerjasama?"Tanya salah satu investor dari Thailand.

"itu pertanyaan yang bagus, Mr. Chai. Kita dapat melakukan penjelasan terlebih dahulu kepada penduduk lokal. Mengenai pengelolaan alam yang tidak akan merusak keindahan alam ini. Dan kita juga dapat memperkerjakan penduduk lokal dengan memasukkan mereka ke masing-masing bidang yang mereka kuasai" Jelas Himi dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi, _Miss_. Bagaimana cara yang kita lakukan apabila niat baik kita ditolak?"Tanya seorang lagi.

Himi tersenyum mendengar itu. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan investor itu ia menarik nafasnya sejenak dan mengeluarkannya secara teratur.

"Baiklah itu pertanyaan yang dapat membuat kita memutuskan rencana kita kedepan. Kalau hal yang kita lakukan ini ditolak. Tentu saja, kita akan coba untuk langsung mencontohkannya di lapangan. Sehingga hal itu dapat membuat penduduk lokal mempercayai kita."Jawab Himi.

Mr. Tom tesenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Himi.

"Saya menyukai proyek ini, kita akan mendapatkan untung yang begitu besar dari proyek ini"

"Saya juga, proyek ini mampu memberikan untung besar bagi kita"Ucap salah seorang lagi.

"Ehm,, maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian mengenai keuntungan yang kita dapat"potong Seijuurou ia menatap kearah investor-investor yang menatap heran kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya dari proyek yang dilakukan perusahaan saya ini." Seijuurou menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Saya tidak memandang keuntungan dalam proyek ini. Saya beserta bawahan saya ingin memanfaatkan keindahan alam yang ada di Indonesia, dan juga demi membantu negara itu. Mengurangi pengangguran yang ada di sana, dan juga membuat beberapa pengangguran yang memiliki potensi untuk berkerja secara langsung di Jepang. Sehingga, masalah sosial di Jepang mengenai perhitungan berkurangnya penduduk Jepang akan teratasi dengan adanya beberapa perkerja baru dari luar"Ucap Seijuurou, Himi menatap tak percaya kearah Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang ia kenal memiliki sikap angkuh itu dapat mempedulikan orang lain. Dan! Ia juga membantu negara-negara yang sedang krisis saat ini.

"Pemikiran yang sangat jenius, Mr. Akashi"Ucap Mr. Chai ia bertepuk tangan takjub dengan penjelasan yang Seijuurou ucapkan.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Chai" Jawab Seijuurou.

"Saya tak memperkirakan hal itu. Itu bukan hanya proyek ini yang untung. Tetapi proyek ini juga akan menguntungkan dua negara bahkan lebih!" Puji salah satu investor tadi.

"Saya begitu salut dengan anda, Mr. Akashi. Diumur yang masih muda seperti ini. Anda sudah dapat memberikan ide cemerlang seperti ini"

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, Mr. Tom. Saya berusaha untuk memanfaatkan negara itu semaksimal mungkin beberapa proyek saya yang sudah ada di sana, sudah mampu menembus perdagangan internasional." Ucap Seijuurou ia menjawab semua pujian itu dengan tenang, dan melupakan Himi yang masih berdiri berdiam melihat para investor yang melontarkan pujian ke pemuda merah itu.

"Maaf, jadi..." Ucap Himi berusaha mendapatkan perhatian para investor yang sedang memuji ria Seijuurou, namun perkataannya diabaikan begitu saja. Ia merassa dirinya seperti angin yang lalu.

Namun, ia tidak marah. Baginya malah dirinya yang dapat sebuah kejutan kecil dari calon suaminya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya. Memiliki sisi yang peduli pada orang lain. Himi tersenyum kearah pemuda yang sedang asik membicarakan mengenai proyek yang mereka ajukan tadi.

 _Sepertinya aku akan menemukan hal menarik dari laki-laki ini..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hay-hay-hay~~~ RA bawa kelanjutan This Man Absolute Just For Me lho~ ^.^)/**

 **(Readers: Yang Nanya!)**

 **Reader _cchi_ hidoii suuu!**

 **Author ngambek nih, ngambek!**

 **(Readers : Ngambek malah kasih tau... huuuuu)**

 **#Abaikan**

.

.

Oke, author harap semoga fanfic ini bisa jadi hiburan buat para reader

makasih ya, sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini

author tau kok kagaks usah bicarain keras-keras #Apaan

.

.

Cukup sekian dulu ya, _note_ author gaje ini

Jangan lupa **Review** nya~~


	3. Chapter 3

**This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_**

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs. RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terluka karena Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Demi menghilangkan luka yang dibuat laki-laki itu. kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya "Apa! Menikah dengan si absolute itu? NO!"/ "Kita lihat Seijuurou, apa kau seperti orang yang mommy ku katakan!"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Apa yang akan orang katakan di saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Mungkin orang akan berkata laki-laki itu tampan, menawan, pintar, dan lelaki pujaan semua wanita. Dan bagaimana menurut sahabat-sahabat yang mengenalnya lebih lama? Ya, mungkin mereka akan menjawab Seijuurou itu laki-laki yang menakutkan, suka memerintah, dan perintahnya tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. _See?_

Seijuurou itu menarik, baik fisik maupun mental. Namun, ia juga termasuk orang yang _mysterious_. Laki-laki yang sulit ditebak kemana arah pikirannya. Sahabatnya pun kesulitan membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Laki-laki yang penuh kejutan.

.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruang meeting, beberapa investor bersalaman dengan Seijuurou, begitu pula dengan Himi.

"Saya tidak sabar, mengenai proyek itu. Mr. Akashi"Ucap Mr. Chai.

"Begitupun dengan saya, Mr. Chai"Jawab Seijuurou dengan senyuman simpul.

"Presentasi yang Ms. Umoru. Lakukan benar-benar menakjubkan"Puji Mr. Wenton, ia tersenyum kearah Himi. Himi hanya mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Seandainya kalian berdua menikah, kemungkinan besar perusahaan-perusahaan yang lain akan hancur karena pemikiran kalian yang benar-benar _brilliant_."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Mr. Tom. Mana mungkin kami berdua menikah"Jawab Himi, sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha. Padahal, kalian cukup serasi. Ms. Umoru" Mendengar perkataan Mr. Chai membuat kedua pipi Himi memerah, Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Kami baru saja kenal, mana mungkin memikirkan hal yang berbau pernikahan, Mr. Chai." Jawab Seijuurou dengan tertawa kecil. "Dan lagi Ms. Umoru ini baru saja berkerja pada hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Apa? Ini pertama kalinya Ms. Umoru berkerja?"Tanya Mr. Tom yang menatap tak percaya kearah Himi, Himi hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"Seperti itulah, Mr. Tom"Jawab Himi sambil tertawa canggung, ia melirik kearah Seijuurou yang terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"Wow, ini seperti bakat alami saja" Puji Mr. Wenton.

"Ahaha" Seijuurou tertawa. "bisa dibilang seperti itu, Mr. Wenton"

Himi melirik kearah jam tangannya, jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, meeting itu berlangsung selama 2 jam. Jam makan siang sudah selesai, Himi mendengus melihat jam makan siangnya terbuang karena meeting siang ini.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan."Ucap Himi mengambil perhatian mereka berempat. "Mr. Akashi ini sudah waktunya kembali kekantor"Lanjutnya, tak lupa menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Ah, saya hampir melupakannya"Ucap Seijuurou. Ia kembali melihat kearah investor-investor tadi. "Sepertinya, saya harus segara kembali ke kantor, mengenai proyek ini kita dapat membicarakannya lagi di meeting selanjutnya"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai proyek ini nanti. Senang berkerja sama dengan anda Mr. Akashi"Ucap Mr. Chai tak lupa ia bersalaman lagi dengan Seijuurou.

"Bagitupun saya, Mr. Chai"Jawab Seijuurou dengan senyuman simpulnya. Investor yang lain juga bersalaman dan pamit undur diri, sehingga meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Umoru-san"Ucap Seijuurou ia langsung berjalan dan meninggalkan Himi yang menatap Seijuurou sebal, bagaimana tidak? Sebelum Seijuurou benar-benar berjalan tadi ia melihat Seijuurou yang memberikan seringai yang ingin membuat Himi mencabut seringai itu mengembalikan Seijuurou seperti tadi.

"Dasar pemuda merah itu!" Geram Himi dengan pelan, namun tak berapa lama ia tersenyum kecil. "Laki-laki yang menarik"

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

Himi baru saja memasuki gedung perkantorannya lagi, orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Ia berjalan di belakang Seijuurou, mengikuti kemana laki-laki itu pergi. Himi melihat kearah Yuuki yang melambaikan tangannya. Himi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Umoru-san"Panggil Seijuurou dengan tiba-tiba.

"i-iya Mr. Akashi"Jawab Himi dengan terbatah-batah.

"Kau mengenal wanita itu?"Tanya Seijuurou ia menunjuk kearah tempat Yuuki berada.

"Sebenarnya saya baru mengenalnya pagi ini"Jawab Himi dengan jujur.

"Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Himi"

Himi terdiam, seakan tubuhnya membeku detik itu juga. Ia terkejut mendengan perkataan Seijuurou, dan ditambah lagi, laki-laki itu memanggil nama kecilnya! _Oh gods_!

Seijuurou meninggalkannya lagi sendiri di sana, tak berapa lama Himi menyusul Seijuurou memasuki lift, dan kembali menuju ruangannya. Ia tak tau perkerjaan apa yang akan ia kerjakan saat ini. Selama perjalanan Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat wanita yang menarik perhatiannya sedang bersusah payah mengejarnya.

.

Himi bingung kenapa Seijuurou berkata seperti itu, kenapa pemuda itu meminta dirinya menjauhi teman pertamanya di kantor ini. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Himi pusing setengah mati, pasalnya Seijuurou membicarakan hal itu dengan wajah datar yang sulit diartikan.

"Ma-maaf, Mr. Akashi. Saya masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan anda tadi. Bisakah anda menjelaskannya?"Tanya Himi setelah mereka masuk kedalam lift.

"Kamu akan mengerti nantinya, sekarang daripada mendengar penjelasanku mengenai wanita tadi. Lebih baik kamu fokus ke proyek ini."Jawab Seijuurou dengan santai.

Himi terbengong mendengar jawaban laki-laki merah yang ada di depannya, ia yakin 80% pasti ada suatu diantara bosnya ini dengan teman barunya _–Yuuki-._ Himi mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, ini masalah pribadi Seijuurou sendiri bukan urusannya memang, dia bukan siapa-siapanya Seijuurou. Sepertinya Himi melupakan sejenak mengenai perjodohannya dengan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Himi, Ia hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Dihari pertama berkerjanyapun! Ia harus mempresentasikan proyek dari perusahaan tempatnya berkerja. Demi _Lucky Item_ Kaos kaki Midorima. Ia tak menyangka hal yang sepenting itu harus ia yang mempresentasikannya! Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Seijuurou itu, mungkin laki-laki itu ingin melihat kemampuannya, mungkin.

Himi menggas mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan perkantoran Akashi Corp. Dengan mobil sport silver miliknya ia melajukan kendaraannya dengan santai, ia ingin menikmati perjalanannya menuju kerumahnya tercinta. Mungkin Himi tidak menyadari seseorang yang ada di lantai paling atas perusahaan Akashi corp. Tempat CEO perusahaan ini berkerja, seseorang sedang melihat gerak-gerik mobil Himi, Manik merah ruby itu memandang kepergian mobil Himi itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Maaf, Mr. Akashi. Ini sudah waktunya pertemuan dengan agen-agen yang lain"Ucap seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, ia berdiri dengan tegap di belakang Seijuurou.

"Sudah waktunya ya, aku akan segera bersiap, Mabuchi." Dingin. Nada itu terdengar dingin. Entah kemana sosok Seijuurou yang tadi siang, laki-laki berambut merah ini terlihat bukan seperti Seijuurou, kedua iris ruby tadi berubah menjadi dua warna, **merah** dan **kuning keemasan**.

Sosok kegelapan dari Seijuurou, Siang menampakkan diri Seijuurou yang baik, peduli dengan bawahannya, dan bertanggung jawab. Dan Malam menampakkan diri Seijuurou yang berkebalikan dengan siangnya, inilah sosok kejam dari Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

Himi berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, para penjaga dengan segera membukakan gerbang. Tanpa menunggu lama Himi kembali menjalankan mobil kesayangannya menuju parkiran khusus untuk tuan rumah, ya itu termasuk dirinya.

Baru saja Himi menginjakkan kakinya, seorang pelayan sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Mizu-sama"Ucap pelayan wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Mei?"Tanya Himi ia menatap bingung kearah Mei yang masih enggan berkata-kata.

"Se-sebenarnya, Mizu-sama. A-anda sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang"Jawab Mei dengan terbatah-batah.

Himi menatap heran kearah Mei, terdengar dari nada suara gadis bersurai indigo ini. Himi merasakan firasat buruk. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Mei sedang bergetar menahan sesuatu. Himi tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk pundak Mei dengan pelan, Mei terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Himi.

"Jangan khawatir, ada aku disini"Ucap Himi dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan pelayan yang sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil. "Mei, siapa orang yang ingin menemuiku?"Tanya Himi dengan nada dingin, sepertinya Himi sudah mulai memasuki mode seriusnya.

Mei menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menatap tajam kearah Himi.

"Nick Name miliknya, Agen K-T. Mizu"Mei ikut memasuki mode serius miliknya. Himi tersenyum dengan simpul. Ia mendapatkan tamu yang tak biasa, kawan-kawan lamanya.

"are... aku tak mengira akan secepat ini mereka akan merindukanku"gumam Himi, sepertinya ia akan kembali memasuki dunia itu, dunia yang membuat luka hatinya kembali terbuka.

Dunia yang mempertemukannya dengan cahayanya. Cahaya yang tega membuat luka itu terbuat, Dunia yang sudah 2 tahun ia tinggalkan. Namun, seakan sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya, dunia itu takkan mudah ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

 _Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Ryouta?_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author note's:_

.

Hay! Hay! Hay!

Mrs. RA datang dengan Chapter tiganya lho! ^w^)/

Gak kerasa udah chapter 3, dan sebentar lagi chapter 4 :v

kemungkinan besar hari minggu nanti RA akan mempost Chapter 4 nya. Insya allah.

Dan RA tidak akan lupa berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya :""""""D.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan reader yang sudah mampir difanfic gaje ini Q.Q

Dan juga yang sudah mereview fanfic ini, _Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu *_ bungkuk*

RA benar-benar senang melihat ada respon positif dari reader yang membaca fanfic ini

RA jadi semangat untuk membuat chapter 4 nya HAHAHAHA

sepertinya, cukup sampai disini dulu ya Author notenya.

.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan

 **Reviewnya~~**

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me by. Mrs. RA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kepribadian yang lain

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_**

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs.-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terluka karena Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Demi menghilangkan luka yang dibuat laki-laki itu. kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya "Apa! Menikah dengan si absolute itu? NO!"/ "Kita lihat Seijuurou, apa kau seperti orang yang mommy ku katakan!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Kepribadian yang lain**

 **[ Tempat yang tidak diketahui ]**

Seijuurou berjalan dengan tegap, diikuti dengan 2 tangan kanannya. Ia melewati lorong itu dengan tenang. Tak berapa lama ia melihat pintu yang dijaga dua orang yang mengenakan jas lengkap. Dan membuka pintu itu dengan segera saat Seijuurou berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu.

"Mereka sudah menunggu, Aka-sama" Ucap seorang yang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan membungkuk hormat mempersilahkan Seijuurou masuk kedalam.

Seijuurou memasuki ruangan yang minim cahaya itu, ia disambut oleh beberapa surai yang berbeda warna. Hijau, Kuning, Ungu, dan Biru. Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh, ia segera duduk ditempat yang telah tersedia.

Keempat pemuda yang sedang berbicara ringan mengenai keseharian mereka terhenti setelah menyadari sang Aka sudah duduk di singgasananya.

"Lama tak berjumpa."Ucap Seijuurou dengan nada kalem.

"Hua! Aka _cchi_ Hisashiburi-ssu!"

"Kau masih hidup ternyata nanodayo."

"Yo! Aka, apa kabarmu?"

"Hehhh Aka-chin, kau ternyata masih pendek saja ya..."

Kepalanya berdenyut kesal mendengar sapaan yang bisa dibilang akrab itu. Ia memberikan _glare_ andalan miliknya dan membuat keempat orang yang ada di depannya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menyadari, kalau sang Aka sudah berada di puncak kekesalannya.

Canggung.

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana mereka berempat kali ini. Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, Seijuurou masih menatap kearah mereka dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"Jadi..." Seijuurou berusaha mengakhiri kecanggungan mereka berlima. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah misi, karena itu aku memanggil kalian untuk rapat dadakan ini."Lanjutnya tatapan itu menatap tajam kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya, aku juga mendapatkan pesan dari Mr. X dia meminta kita untuk menyelidiki keberadaan agent M-1." Ucap Mido, tatapannya tak jauh berbeda dengan milik Seijuurou.

"Seperti yang Mido ucapkan. Tugas kita kali ini adalah menyelidiki keberadaan agent M-1 yang merupakan, agent dari Seirin." Jelas Seijuurou ia melirik kearah pemuda kuning yang nampak terkejut mendengar misi mereka kali ini. "Ki, Bukannya kau dulu pernah menyelidiki Seirin?"Tanya Seijuurou, membuat Ki nama samaran pemuda itu. Menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu Aka. Namun mengenai agent M-1 ini masih menjadi rahasia. Aku pernah bertanya dengan beberapa agent disana." Ki mengambil jeda sejenak. "sayangnya, keberadaan M-1 sangat-sangat dirahasiakan."Lanjutnya dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam.

"Dan untuk menambah kejelasan informasi dari Ki, aku juga pernah mengirimkan salah satu bawahanku." Ao mulai berbicara. " dari penjelasan agent yang aku kirim, informasi mengenai M-1 sepertinya tidak dapat kita bongkar begitu saja. Hacker terbaik yang kita miliki tidak dapat menembus pertahanan Seirin. Sepertinya kita akan kesulitan mengungkap keberadaan agent M-1 ini, Aka."

"Ini akan merepotkan. Kita berhadapan dengan agent yang sangat handal" Ucap Saki pemuda yang terbesar diantara mereka.

"Semakin merepotkannya sebuah misi, bukankah itu akan semakin menarik?" Ucap Seijuurou. Dengan senyuman _devil_ menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

 **[ Kediaman Murahata ]**

Mizu berjalan menyusuri kediamannya. Tak lupa seorang pelayan yang merupakan sahabatnya berjalan mengikuti Mizu dengan perlahan. Tak berapa lama mereka berhenti tepat di ruangan tempat tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Dia ada disini kan, Mei?"Ucap Mizu ia berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan tamu itu.

"Seperti yang anda ucapkan, Mizu-sama" Mei agak membungkuk merespon pertanyaan Mizu.

"Hm, Begitu rupanya" Mizu membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan terlihat seorang pria kekar, bermuka sangar, minta dihajar. Dengan rambut genjreng-genjreng bergradasi merah hitam menatap kedatangan Mizu dengan tenang.

"Yo! Lama tak berjumpa, Miss" Sapa pemuda itu.

.

.

 **[ Tempat yang tidak diketahui ]**

"Berhadapan dengan Seirin benar-benar dapat membuatku tertantang." Gumam Ao, keempat temannya yang lain mengenggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar desas-desus"Ucap Ki, semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kalau M-1 ini tidak tinggal di Amerika." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ki?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Ya, kau tau bukan? Organisasi Seirin itu berpusatkan di Amerika. Yang kita ketahui agent M-1 merupakan orang terpenting di organisasi ini, dan secara logika kita dapat menyimpulkan ia seharusnya berada di markas tempat organisasinya berada, yaitu Amerika. Namun desas-desus yang ku dengar ini. Menyatakan kalau agent M-1 tidak tinggal di Amerika selama organisasi ini terbentuk." Jelas Ki dengan panjang lebar.

"Heh..." Seijuurou menyeringai dengan senang. "Menarik sekali. Sepertinya agent M-1 ini tau suatu saat ia akan dicari oleh beberapa organisasi yang lain termasuk kita, GoM." Lanjut Seijuurou.

"Dia bagaikan sebuah kasus yang tak dapat kita ungkapkan secara jelas, nanodayo" Mido membetulkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot secenti itu.

"Benar sekali Mido-chin. M-1 ini tak dapat kita anggap remeh. Sepertinya kita harus menyusun rencana yang lebih jitu lagi daripada yang biasanya" Saki mulai ikut berbicara dengan serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Seijuurou mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kita harus segera menyiapkan rencana, Ao, Ki dan Saki. Kalian bertiga siapkan beberapa kelompok yang akan ikut serta dalam misi ini. Mido, kau buat rencana dengan presentase keberhasilan yang tinggi. Sedangkan aku akan membuat kelompok untuk menyusup ke Seirin"Perintah Seijuurou dengan absolute.

Ia mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi, membuat kesan angkuh berada didirinya dengan tatapan tajam ia melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Lakukan perintahku, sekarang!"

"BAIK, SIR!"

Semua teman-temannya segera berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegap merespon perintah itu.

"Pastikan semuanya siap, 2 bulan lagi."

Rapat itu berakhir mereka berlima berpisah untuk segera menjalankan perintah yang Seijuurou ucapkan, tanpda ada sapaan perpisahan mereka berlima seakan menghilang dari tempat pertemuan itu. Lenyap dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ Kediaman Murahata ]**

Muzu berusaha untuk bersabar menunggu perkataan yang akan diucapkan seorang laki-laki yang ada di depannya kini, laki-laki itu terkesan ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan yang seseorang berikan padanya.

"Bebicaralah, Taiga" Ucap Mizu menggunakan nama asli pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Miss seharusnya anda tau, kita tidak boleh memanggil nama asli kita sembarangan!" Ingat pemuda yang di panggil Taiga lebih tepatnya Kagami Taiga. Mizu menghela nafas melihat Taiga yang masih menerapkan peraturan yang ada di organisasi dalam kehidupannya.

"kau ini bodoh ya, Bakataiga?" Tanya Mizu dengan dingin. Taiga tau, Mizu tidak ingin membuang waktunya sekarang dengan mendengar 1000 kekesalan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Maafkan atas kebodohan ku ini, Miss" Gumam Taiga dengan pelan, Mizu tau Taiga sedang menahan kekesalannya saat ini.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Taiga?"Tanya Mizu sekali lagi, tatapan yang Taiga berikan berubah.

"Saya tau kalau anda sudah berhenti bertugas, Miss."Ucap Taiga dengan pelan, ia memberikan jeda sejenak. "Sepertinya anda diminta untuk bertugas kembali, Organisasi memerlukan bantuan anda" Lanjutnya.

Mizu terkejut mendengar perkataan Taiga, organisasi tempatnya berkerja _–dulu–_ sedang membutuhkan kakuatannya kembali, Mizu terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tau jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ini permintaan dari perempuan itu?" Tanya Mizu sepertinya suaranya sudah naik pitam.

"M-ma... bisa dibilang seperti itu, Miss" Taiga tergagap menjawab pertanyaan dari Mizu, ia tau perempuan yang ada di depannya ini sedang menahan kekesalan yang begitu besar.

"Hahh..." Mizu menghela nafasnya, perasaan yang tak mengenakan ini benar seperti yang ia firasatkan beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai kepulangannya dari inggris. Kembali kedalam dunia itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menolak permintaan ini, Taiga." Ucap Mizu dengan nada suara yang tenang.

"Jadi keputusan anda apa, miss?"Tanya Taiga dengan berhati-hati.

"Aku akan membantu organisasi, beritahu Ms. R Aku akan ke Amerika 2 bulan lagi." Ucap Mizu dengan mantap, membuat senyuman Taiga mengambang. Ia tahu Mizu tidak dapat menolak permintaan dari atasan organisasinya. Setahu Taiga, Mizu merupakan salah satu pendiri organisasi tempatnya berkerja dan merupakan seorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat tinggi dalam hal keagenan.

"saya akan memberitahu Ms. R tentang kesediaan anda membantu Seirin kembali. Ms. M"Ucap Taiga sambil membungkuk pelan, dan sebelum ya mengucapkan kata pamit Mizu terlebih dahulu menyela ucapannya.

"dan Beritahu Ms. R kalau ini bantuan terakhir." Ucap Mizu.

Taiga membalas perkataan itu dengan mengangguk pelan, ia ijin pamit untuk menjalankan misinya yang lain. Setelah Taiga meninggalkannya seorang diri, Mizu berjalan menuju ke jendela besar yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya, melihat kepergian Taiga dari tempatnya. Matanya memperhatikan warna-warni lampu yang tak jauh dari kediamannya.

"2 bulan ya..." Gumam Mizu, matanya terlihat berbinar mengingat harinya kini. Dimana ia dan atasannya _–Seijuurou-_ melewati hari ini. "Waktu untuk mengawasimu, Sei" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lembut.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

[ **Akashi Corps ]**

Himi berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kantornya, ini merupakan hari keduanya berkerja. Ia menyapa beberapa orang. Modus untuk mendapatkan teman. Berjalan memasuki lift dan tak menyangka Seijuurou juga sedang berada di dalam lift yang ia gunakan!

"Se-selamat pagi, Mr. Akashi."Sapa Himi dengan tersenyum kecil kearah Seijuurou.

"Selamat pagi, Ms. Umoru. Sepertinya anda bersemangat pagi ini." Balas Seijuurou dengan ramah.

"Mma... bisa dibilang seperti itu Mr. Akashi." Himi tersenyum canggung kearah Seijuurou.

"Hahaha..." Seijuurou tertawa, Himi menatap tak percaya. Ia dapat memastikan tawa ini bukanlah dikarenakan paksaan. Mendengar tawa Seijuurou membuat Himi tersenyum kecil. "Kau lucu sekali, Ms. Umoru. Tak perlu canggung seperti itu, anggaplah aku seperti teman dekatmu, Ms. Umoru." Ucap Seijuurou.

"Anda aneh-aneh saja, Mr Akashi." Himi tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. "ah! Mengenai jadwal anda hari ini, anda diminta untuk mengunjungi proyek yang ada di Tokyo bagian utara Mr. Akashi"

"mengenai proyek onsen itu?"Tanya Seijuurou.

"um! Menurut pengawas yang ada disana ada masalah yang terjadi selama pembangunan onsen berlangsung."

"baiklah, jam berapa kita akan berangkat kesana?"Tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Jam 10 tepat, Mr. Akashi. Menurut perhitungan saya, kita akan sampai disana 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu tempuh biasanya." Ucap Himi sambil sesekali melihat agenda harian miliknya.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Baiklah. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap kesana, Umoru. Siapkan mobil pribadiku untuk kesana"Perintah Seijuurou, tak lupa ia menebarkan aura ke absolutannya, Himi mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh tanpa keinginan untuk menentang perintah pemuda merah yang ada didepannya.

Mereka terdiam selama menuju keruangan tempat mereka berkerja, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

' _Sekarang aku harus memikirkan mengenai agent M-1 itu' –Seijuurou_

' _Hm... menjadi M lagi ya...' –Mizu_

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

Maafkan, RA karena tidak menepati janji RA ngepost chapter 4 hari minggu kemarin Q^Q. RA benar-benar minta maaf ya! Karena kesalahan teknis di komputer yang RA miliki, jadi Chapter 4 kepending selama 5 hari. Oke udahhan basa basinya, RA gak bosen mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat reader yang mampir kefanfic RA yang ini, Hontouni Arigatou ne~

 _See u~_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Ramalan

_Bukan salahnya kalau hal itu terjadi, teriakan itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang sedang menatap terkejut mendengar semua perkataannya. Perempuan mana yang tidak marah melihat kekasih yang mereka sayangi sedang berselingkuh di depan matanya?_

 _Habis sudah kesabarannya, dengan keras ia memukul pipi pemuda itu. Pemuda kuning itu hanya tertegun melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya._

" _Lelaki menjijikkan apa ini! Kalau tau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah menerima mu!"Teriak gadis itu._

" _Tu-tunggu, Mizucchi! Ini bukan yang seperti yang kau kira ssu..." Pemuda kuning itu berusaha untuk membela dirinya, menutupi hal hina yang ia lakukan._

" _Alasan! Jangan kau kira aku tidak mengenalmu, Ryouta!" Mizu berteriak dengan suara yang membahana lainnya. "Ooooh aku mengerti sekarang, begitu rupanya ya..." Mizu mengenggukkan kepalanya seolah ia berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu._

" _Modal wajah untuk mencari yang lebih baik bukankah laki-laki yang seperti itu menjijikkan?"_

 _Ryouta terdiam, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas setiap penekanan yang Mizu ucapkan._

 _Mizu menatap Ryouta dengan dingin, ia dapat merasakan nyeri dihatinya, sakit yang begitu menusuk seakan ada berribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk relung hatinya. Ia tak menyangka kekasih yang sangat ia cintai bermain hati dibelakangnya. Kepercayaan yang sudah ia relakan seakan hancur begitu saja._

 _Bagaikan cermin pecah yang sudah tidak dapat di satukan kembali._

" _Dengarkan aku, Mizucchi. Kau hanya salah paham ssu."Ucap Ryouta berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan lembut ke Mizu. Namun, usahanya gagal. Mizu segera berlari meninggalkan Ryouta dengan wanita seksi berpayudara besar itu._

" _Mizucchi tunggu!" panggil Ryouta._

" _Mizucchi..."_

" _Mizu..._

" _Mi..."_

" _..."_

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_**

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs.-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action, Adventure dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terluka karena Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Demi menghilangkan luka yang dibuat laki-laki itu. kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya "Apa! Menikah dengan si absolute itu? NO!"/ "Kita lihat Seijuurou, apa kau seperti orang yang mommy ku katakan!"

Chapter 5 : Ramalan

Mizu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia segera mengambil posisi duduk dengan cepat. Nafasnya tak beraturan, seakan oksigen di kamarnya menipis dengan drastis. Ia memimpikan itu lagi. Mimpi mengenai perpisahannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kejadian yang membuat ia hancur saat itu juga. Dengan tangan bergetar, Mizu berusaha mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini. Matanya tak menunjukkan keterkejutan melihat jam di ponselnya saat itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"aku mimpi lagi." Gumamnya entah dengan siapa. Ia menatap sendu kearah wallpaper ponsel miliknya. Dirinya dan kekasihnya _–mantan lebih tepatnya-_ sedang berpelukan dibawah menara eiffel dengan senyuman manis yang mereka perlihatkan. Mizu menepis semua kenangan mengenai dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya. Itu hanya kenangan, kenangan yang membawa duka untuknya.

 _Tes..._

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Airmata itu terjatuh begitu saja. _Kenapa lagi..._ batin Mizu. Mizu perlahan menghapus airmata yang mulai turun dari pelepuk matanya. Sayangnya, airmata itu tak dapat berhenti begitu saja. Meskipun sudah berkali-laki Mizu mengusap wajahnya untuk menghentikan airmata itu.

"Tolong... berhentilah... hiks..."

Usaha yang sia-sia, apa yang ia lakukan tak dapat membuat airmata itu berhenti. Mizu tau, ia kesal setiap kali tau alasan kenapa ia menangis begitu saja, ia tahu betapa ia merindukan pemuda itu meskipun pemuda itu telah membuat luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan, dan ia tahu kalau hanya pemuda itu yang ia cintai untuk saat ini.

 _Umoru-san..._

Mizu tersentak, entah siapa yang sedang memanggil nama samarannya.

 _Umoru-san, kau kenapa?_

Mizu kenal pemilik suara yang sedang memanggilnya, tapi siapa? Ia tak mengingat nama pemilik suara ini. Namun entah mengapa sejenak ia melupakan pemuda yang membuatnya menangis saat ini. Entah kenapa, suara yang memanggil nama samarannya itu, terdengar begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG KRIIIIIIINGGGG !_

 _BRAK!_

 _DING_

 _TING_

 _BYUUURR_

Nasip weker yang malang.

Mizu terbangun dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mata yang sembab, rambut acak-acakan seperti kuntilanak, dan napas yang memburu. Dan tak lupa nasip jam weker yang berakhir didalam akuarium yang tak jauh dari temat tidur Mizu.

"Mizu! What's up, dear?!"Teriak Karen setelah melihat keadaan Mizu yang berantakan tak seperti biasanya.

"Nothing, mom." Gumam Mizu dengan lesu, sebelum mendengarkan ocehan panjang mommy tercintanya Mizu segera berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Mizu! Come on dear. Tell mom, Apa yang terjadi sayang?!"Teriak Karen dari luar kamar mandi.

"please... berhenti..." Mizu perlahan menurunkan badannya dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara yang ada disekitarnya, suara yang seakan menghantui dirinya.

"Kalau kamu tak ingin menceritakannya sekarang, tak apa." Karen tersenyum samar, ia tahu Mizu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, insting dari seorang ibu yang ia miliki mengatakan hal itu. "Cepat lah turun, dear. Sarapan sudah siap, mom akan menunggumu di bawah."

Tak... Tak... Tak...

Suara itu menandakan Karen sudah meninggalkan tempatnya, Mizu memeluk tubuhnya. Malam tadi ia memimpikan pemuda itu, pemuda yang menghancurkan hatinya. Entah ada petanda dari mimpi tadi malam. Mungkin saja Mizu akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu?

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku masih mengharapkan pemuda itu? Aneh-aneh saja." Gumam Mizu dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sarapan pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja hari ini, hari Minggu. Mizu jadi lebih leluasa mengistirahatkan dirinya, dan memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Taiga 1 minggu yang lalu.

' _Mereka membutuhkanku... untuk apa mereka membutuhkan ku?'_

Mizu sedang asik dengan otaknya yang sedang memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Agent OS _-Organizations Seirin-_ tanpa menyadari panggilan kesal dari Mommynya tersayang.

"Mizu!" Panggil Karen.

Tidak ada respon. Terlihat dengan jelas denyutan kesal di dahinya.

"MIZUUUUU!" Teriak Karen dengan membahana badai selangit.

"Eh? I-iya, Mom?"Mizu tersentak mendengar Karen yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu keras. Karen melirik tajam kearah Mizu yang menatap heran kearahnya.

"Mizu..." Panggilan Karen membuat Mizu merinding, entah apa yang ingin dibahas mommynya saat ini.

"Iya, mom?" Gumam Mizu dengan nada yang tertahankan, aura yang mengintimidasi yang dimiliki Karen membuat Mizu tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau tangisi tadi?"Tanya Karen to the point.

 _Aku tau mom akan membahas soal ini!_ Jerit Mizu dalam hati. Mizu berusaha menenangkan kepanikannya, ia tahu momnya akan menanyakan hal itu segera.

"Mom..." Gumam Mizu, Karen menatap tajam kearah putri kesayangannya. "bisakah kita tak membahas hal itu? Itu membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Lanjut Mizu dengan wajah yang agak memelas.

Karen menyerah, mencari informasi dari Mizu begitu menyulitkan baginya. Dengan tersenyum maklum Karen mengenggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang terabaikan. Mizu yang melihat respon Karenpun merasa lega, ia sedang tak ingin membahas hal itu saat ini.

.

Setelah sarapan Mizu segera kembali kekamarnya lagi. Ia mengambil handphone milinya dan segera menelpon seseorang yang ia kenal untuk membahas mengenai ajakan Taiga yang memintanya kembali bergabung.

 _Tuut... Tuuutt..._

' _Moshi... moshi...'_ Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Riko!" Panggil Mizu dengan girang.

' _Mizu-chan? Aa... hishashiburi, kenapa kau menghubungiku, Mizu?'_

"lebih baik kita to the point saja, Riko" Ucap Mizu dengan nada serius.

' _seperti biasa selalu saja keinti permasalahannya'_ Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang sana. ' _Baiklah, apa kau ingin membahas mengenai ajakan Kagami, Mizu?'_

"Ya, aku ingin membahas mengenai itu, Riko." Mizu tau sekarang Riko sedang berpikir apa ia akan memberitahukan keputusan tetua yang menginginkan dirinya kembali. "Riko..."

' _Baiklah-baiklah! Mizu, kau tau bukan ini keputusan tetua, Michel meramalkan sesuatu_ _ **lagi**_ , _Mizu'_ Mizu dapat mendengar Riko menekan kata lagi di kalimatnya.

Mizu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada Minggu paginya kali ini.

"Aku tebak, Michel pasti meramalkan mengenai hal yang aneh lagi." Mizu menggeleng maklum, kalau ini mengenai ramalan Michel, hal itu bukanlah petanda yang baik.

' _Ya, Mizu... ini ramalan yang mungkin tak ingin kau dengar, kami saja belum dapat mengartikan ramalan itu_ '

"Beritahu aku ramalan mengenai hal itu, Riko!" Mizu berinisiatif untuk mengartikan ramalan itu, ia mengambil note yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menulis ramalan yang Michel dapatkan.

' _oke-oke dengarkan Mizu. Perjalanan waktu, yang akan menampakkan kebenaran. Sebuah cinta yang tidak dapat bersatu. Cahaya dan bayangan. Perbedaan dua dunia. Keinginan untuk memiliki. Keegoisan yang membawa kehancuran. Perkelahian antara dua kelompok. Keturunan kedua Cahaya dan Bayangan. Permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan. Fos kai Skia, Kokkino kai ble. Keputusan yang menentukan nasip dunia."_

Mizu menatap heran kearah handphone miliknya, itu ramasan teraneh yang ia dengar. Apa Michel sedang mempermainkan mereka? Mizu menepis pemikiran itu, apa yang Michel ramalkan pasti akan terjadi, ia tak pernah mendengar ramalan Michel akan meleset.

"Fos kai skia, kokkino kai ble? Tumben sekali Michel memasukkan kata yang begitu tidak dapat aku mengerti untuk saat ini." Ucap Mizu dengan jujur. Ia dapat mendengar Riko menggumam setuju dengan perkataannya. "apa kalian mendapatkan arti kata itu, Riko?"

' _Bisa dibilang begitu Mizu, Arti dari kata itu kalau tak salah. Cahaya dan bayangan, Merah dan Biru. Kami dapat menyimpulkan Cahaya sama dengan Merah dan Bayangan sama dengan Biru. Sejauh ini hanya itu yang dapat kami artikan, Michel pun tak dapat mengartikan ramalan yang biasanya dapat ia artikan, Mizu.'_

"Riko, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk mengenai ramalan ini"Gumam Mizu.

' _kau akan baik-baik saja Mizu, akan aku pastikan, Mika takkan dikatahui siapapun Mizu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mika, adalah hal terkelam yang kamu miliki dia takkan lagi mengendalikan dirimu, aku janji aku akan selalu ada untukmu Mizu"_

"Thanks, Riko. Semoga Mika tidak bangun lagi" Mizu tersenyum pedih mengingat masa lalu yang ia dapat dari Mika. Ramalan yang ia tulis di note, segera ia simpan di laci meja. mungkin nanti dia akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa legenda yang berkaitan dengan cahaya-merah kegelapan-biru.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Author sedang sibuk dengan US praktek jadinya chap ini kepending di komputer bobrok milik author :"V. Author juga minta maaf sebesa-besarnya kalau ada typo di chap ini, author gak sempat memperbaikinya :"""D. Makasih sudah dengan sabar menunggu chapter 5 ini. mungkin sekian dulu ya ~ sampai jumpa! jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan Nge- **Review** -nya.

See you~~

.

Special Thanks~

Guest(1), uryu, Guest(2), Alfiona571, dan Usagi Mugi-desu. Thanks buat review kalian! :* :* :*


	6. Chapter 6 : Pertunangan

" _Ne, Ryouta..." Panggil Mizu dengan manja._

" _Nani Mizucchi?" Jawab Ryouta dengan suara yang lembut, meskipun saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan berkas tugas miliknya._

" _Bolehkah aku bertanya, Ryouta?"Tanya Mizu, suaranya masih terdengar manja, tetapi Ryouta tau saat ini kekasihnya sedang menerawang sesuatu._

" _Tentu saja, Mizucchi kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku ssu." Jawab Ryouta dengan mantap, ia menghentikan sejenak perkerjaannya dan ia memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Mizu yang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya._

" _Misalnya, aku menjadi orang lain..." Mizu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Apa kau akan tetap bersama denganku, Ryouta?" Tanya Mizu, Ryouta memandang Mizu dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan._

" _Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Mizucchi?" Tanya Ryouta, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Mizu lontarkan kepadanya. Mizu mengambil udara dengan tenang, ia hanya melirik Ryouta dari sudut matanya._

" _Itu hanya pertanyaan Ryouta belum tentu hal itu terjadi bukan?" Mizu berbalik bertanya lagi, ia agak lelah melihat Ryouta yang mulai kebiasaan overprotectifnya_

" _Mizucchi kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatukan, Mizucchi?"Tanya Ryouta dengan tatapan yang menyelidik, Mizu tersenyum tipis melihat perhatian Ryouta kearahnya, dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju meja kerja Ryouta dan mendudukkan dirinya di paha Ryouta. Ryouta yang melihat sikap Mizu yang seperti itu segera memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Jawab dengan sejujurnya, Murahata Mizu." Perintah Ryouta. Mizu terkekeh._

" _Baik-baik, Ryouta-sama." Ucap Mizu dengan nada suara yang jahil. "Aku, Murahata Mizu, berkata dengan sejujur-jujurnya mengenai keadaanku saat ini. Aku dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang seperti biasa, tak ada masalah yang aku sembunyikan darimu, Kise Ryouta."Lanjut Mizu, ia mengucapkannya seakan-akan dirinya sedang bersumpah tidak menyembunyikan hal yang mencurigakan dari laki-laki kuning yang sedang memeluknya._

" _Ya, ya. Kau pintar sekali meyakinkan orang, Mizucchi"Ucap Ryouta sambil memutar kedua bola matanya._

" _Jadi, apa jawaban yang aku tanyakan tadi, Ryouta?"Tanya Mizu._

" _Tentu saja ssu yo!" Jawab Ryouta dengan semangat, Mizu tersenyum samar mendengar jawaban itu. "Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu, Mizucchi. Aku Kise Ryouta akan berjanji selalu bersama dengan Murahata Mizu, tak peduli siapa yang tinggal di dalam tubuhmu, asalkan Mizucchi dapat terus bersama denganku ssu." Lanjut Ryouta, mata Mizu berbinar mendengar penuturan Ryouta._

" _Benarkah itu, Ryouta?" Tanya Mizu memastikan, Mizu dapat merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya bisa dibilang saat ini Ryouta sedang mengenggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari keraguan Mizu. Mizu membalikkan badannya mencari kebohongan dari jawaban Ryouta. Namun, sebuah kepastianlah yang Mizu dapat. Dengan segera Mizu memeluk kekasih kuningnya dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Arigatou, Ryouta!"_

 _Ryouta sempat tersentak mendapatkan pelukkan dari Mizu, dengan lumbut Ryouta membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Mizu._

" _Douita, Mizucchi~. Ryouta akan selalu ada bersama denganmu, aku janji Mizu..."_

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Mizu memimpikan pemuda kuning itu. Entah mengapa memori kebersamaan mereka berputar di kepala Mizu.

"Pembohong, laki-laki pembohong..." Gumam Mizu. Malam itu Mizu akhiri dengan menangisi pemuda yang sudah menorengkan luka yang begitu menyakitkan itu.

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_**

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs.-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Alur Kecepetan, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action, Adventure dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal begitu menyulitkan bagi Mizu, setelah bertunangan dengan pemuda Absolute itu. Mizu harus berusaha untuk memecahkan ramalan yang Michel dapat mengenai Cahaya-Bayangan, Merah-Biru. Sesuatu yang begitu memusingkan baginya. Dapatkah Ia menyelesaikan penerjemahan ramalan itu. atau mungkin Mika akan kembali mengganggu kehidupannya?

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : Pertunangan**

Pagi itu. Mizu sejenak melupakan pemuda kuning yang selalu datang di setiap mimpinya beberapa hari ini. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Taiga menyampaikan pesan dari ketua yang meminta ia kembali bertugas.

"Hah..." Mizu menghela nafasnya, kepalanya terlalu pening pemuda kuning itu setiap malam ditambah ramalan Michel yang ia dengar 3 minggu yang lalu. Ia juga terlalu lelah mengartikan maksud dari ramalan itu, firasatnya mengatakan ramalan itu berkaitan dengan **Mika**. Namun, Mizu berusaha berpikir positif mengenai ramalan ini. "Mungkin aku harus refresing kesuatu tempat setelah ini..." Gumam Mizu entah kepada siapa, kitapun tak tau.

Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatan paginya, Mizu segera beranjak untuk turun kebawah bergabung dengan keluarganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

" _Good morning, Dad, Mom._ " Sapa Mizu dengan senyuman yang tipis dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang ada di samping kiri ayahnya. Karen tersenyum memandang kedatangan putri tersayangnya.

" _Good morning, dear_." Balas Karen, dengan telaten Karen menuangkan segelas susu dan memberikannya ke Mizu. Tak lupa Mizu bergumam ' _Thanks mom'_ ke mommy tersayangnya.

" _Good morning, princess._ Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini, sayang?" Tanya Akihito dengan nada yang tenang namun berwibawa.

"Seperti biasa, Dad. _I'm fine just..._ " Mizu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengambil selai kacang yang jauh dari jangkauannya. "Aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini."Lanjut Mizu setelah selesai menggapai yang ia inginkan.

Mizu merasa heran saat ia tak mendengar balasan dari daddynya tadi, dan setelah ia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan daddy dan mommynya, ia menjadi risih sendiri dengan tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang meminta penjelasan mengenai perkataannya tadi.

" _Oh, come on. Mom. Dad._ Aku hanya lembur mengerjakan tugas dari Seijuurou." Ucap Mizu sambil memutar bola matanya, dan mulai memakan rotinya.

"Apa kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Mizu?" Tanya Karen dengan hati-hati. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mommynya Mizu menelan roti yang ia kunyah tadi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa Mom, percaya denganku." Jawab Mizu sambil menatap kearah kedua bola mata Karen yang beriris biru laut itu. Ia tak bohong mengenai hal itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau ia menangis lagi tadi malam.

"Bukan mengenai pemuda itukan, Mizu?" Tanya Karen lagi dengan pandangan yang tajam kearah Mizu. Mendengar pertanyaan Karen, Akihito berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya, ia tak menyangka 2 tahun sudah terlewatkan. Ia masih akan mendengar topik pembicaraan mengenai pemuda yang tega meninggalkan putri kesayangannya. Mizu diam, ia tak tau mau menjawab apa. Ia sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Karen.

"Jawab pertanyaan dari ibumu, Murahata Mizu!" Perintah Akihito dengan wajah yang mengeras. Mizu tahu ayahnya sedang menahan amarah. Mizu menundukkan kepalanya. Akihito semakin geram melihat gerak-gerik yang Mizu lakukan, sudah cukup baginya, ia sudah mengetahui apa jawaban yang akan Mizu berikan kepadanya.

"Aku simpulkan kau masih memikirkan pemuda itu, Mizu." Ucap Akihito dengan tegas.

Karen menatap nanar kearah putrinya, kalau itu sudah berkaitan dengan pemuda kuning yang telah melukai gadisnya, ia akan memberi persetujuan disetiap keputusan Akihito, suaminya.

"Baiklah, Daddy putuskan." Mizu terkejut mendengar keputusan yang mendadak ini, ia menatap kearah Akihito dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. "Pertunanganmu dengan Seijuurou akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, tak ada bantahan Mizu. Ini sudah keputusanku untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Ucap Akihito.

"Ta-tapi, Dad! Ini terlalu cepat Dad! Aku baru saja mengenalnya 1 bulan belakangan ini." Bela Mizu, airmata sudah mulai terjatuh dengan mulus di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya baru saja, Mizu. Kau sudah mengenalnya semenjak kau masih duduk di bangku sekolah." Jawab Akihito dengan tenang. Mizu menatap daddynya dengan kecewa.

"Mom..." Panggil Mizu dengan wajah yang memelas.

" _Sorry, dear_. Keputusan yang daddymu ambil, salah satu caranya untuk melihatmu berbahagia, _dear_." Ucap Karen begitu saja, ia melanjutkan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda. Mizu juga menatap kecewa kepada mommynya.

"Tak bisakah kalian berdua tau?!" Tanya Mizu dengan emosi, "Aku membenci pemuda merah itu!" Bentak Mizu dengan suara yang keras.

"Terus maumu apa, Murahata Mizu!"Bentak Akihito tak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Mizu, Karen mengelus tangan suaminya untuk menenangkan amarah Akihito.

"Aku mencintai pemuda itu dad!" Ungkap Mizu dengan berliang airmata. "Pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu, aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku, tak bisakah kalian berdua mengerti?"Tanya Mizu dengan suara yang pelan.

Karen tak mampu melihat wajah kepedihan yang Mizu perlihatkan kearahnya, ia ingin membela anaknya tetapi dilain sisi ia tak menyukai pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu.

"Kami tidak bisa mengerti maksudmu, Mizu." Ucap Karen dengan nada yang tenang namun berkesan dingin. "Kau tau, kami tidak akan membiarkan kamu memilih pemuda itu Mizu, calon suamimu sudah ditentukan, dan ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou pemuda yang benar-benar mommy and daddy kenal, _dear_." Lanjut Karen.

"Dan dia yang terbaik untukmu, Mizu." Ucap Akihito.

Mizu tak sanggup mendengar perkataan yang kedua orang tuanya ucapkan, dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan. Para pelayan yang tak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran tuan-nyonya besar dan nona muda mereka, merasa iba dengan keadaan yang nona muda mereka rasakan. Mei yang sudah bersahabat dengan Mizu dapat merasakan perasaan Mizu.

"Dia akan mengerti, sayang." Ucap Karen kepada suaminya.

"Karen, apa ini keputusan yang tepat?" Tanya Akihito dengan nada yang bergetar, ia kembali duduk begitu pula dengan Karen.

"Aku yakin ini keputusan yang tepat, sayang. Ini yang terbaik untuk Mizu." Jawab Karen dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku yakin, Seijuurou dapat menjaganya, Akihito." Lanjut Karen.

"Aku percaya dengan Seijuurou, _love_. Tetapi bagaimana keputusan ini malah membuatnya tak bahagia?" tanya Akihito lagi, tersirat dengan jelas ketakutan seorang ayah di mata Akihito.

"Percayalah dengan Seijuurou sayang, hanya dia yang dapat menyelamatkan Mizu dari kehancuran. Hanya Seijuuroulah yang dapat menenangkan Mika, dan menjadi seseorang yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan Mizu." Ucap Karen dengan tenang. Akihito menatap lembut kearah wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama 28 tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

Mizu menghempaskan badannya di _Queen bed_ milinya. Mizu menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ia benci kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Tak bisakah mereka mengerti? Kalau yang Mizu cintai itu hanya Kise Ryouta. Tak ada pemuda lain yang dapat menggantikan Ryouta, hatinya sudah ia serahkan kepada pemuda itu, ia tak peduli dengan Ryouta yang selingkuh di belakangnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Ryouta yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa mereka tak mengerti perasaanku saat ini..." Gumam Mizu dengan suara yang serak.

Tak berapa lama handphone miliknya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk atau telephon. Dengan masih diiringi airmata Mizu berusaha untuk menggapai handphone miliknya yang ia letakkan di samping meja yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Ha-halo... Selamat pagi." Sapa Mizu dengan suara yang serak.

' _Umoru-san?'_

Mizu terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ia dengar saat ini.

"Se-Seijuurou? E-eh, maksud saya, Mr. Akashi." Ucap Mizu dengan gugup.

' _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Umoru-san?'_ Tanya Seijuurou dengan khawatir.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, Mr. Akashi." Jawab Mizu meskipun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan suara seraknya sehabis menangis.

' _Kau sedang tidak baik, Umoru-san. Lebih baik hari ini kau tidak usah turun kekantor. Dari suaramu, bisa ku simpulkan saat ini kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak ingin diganggu, Umoru-san.'_ Ucap Seijuurou dengan panjang lebar, Mizu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia merasa dari kalimat Seijuurou ada yang ia lupakan saat ini.

Mizu berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang ia lupakan saat ini. _Lebih baik hari ini kau tidak usah turun kekantor_ terulang perkataan Seijuurou di kepalanya.

 _Oh tuhan! Kekantor, aku lupa kalau hari ini harus berkerja!_ Pekik Mizu didalam batinnya.

' _Umoru-san?'_ Panggil Seijuurou yang tidak mendapat respon dari Mizu.

"Ma-maaf Mr. Akashi, saya akan segera kekantor, maafkan saya Mr. Akashi. Sebentar lagi saya akan kesana." Ucap Mizu dengan nada suara yang panik. Ia mendengar Seijuurou menyerukan lagi namanya.

' _Tak perlu, Umoru-san. Saat ini kau sedang dalam keadaan terburukmu.'_

"Ta-tapi, Mr. Akashi..."

' _Aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tidak turun hari ini, Umoru-san. Dari laporan bawahanku yang lain, kau sudah lebur selama 1 minggu ini bukan? Kau seharusnya mendapatkan istirahat untuk itu.'_

"Mr. Akashi, keadaan saya baik saja, saya akan segera kekantor sekarang."

' _Tidak, Himi. Ini sudah keputusanku. Kau. Harus. Istirahat. Di rumah. Hari. Ini.'_ Perintah absolute seorang Akashi Seijuurou. _'Perintahku absolute, Himi. Jangan membantah perintahku.'_ Tambah Seijuurou sebelum ia mendengar Mizu menjawab perkataannya.

"Ba-baiklah, Mr. Akashi." Jawab Mizu dengan lesu ia tidak dapat membantah perintah Seijuurou, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menuruti perintah absolute milik Akashi Seijuurou.

' _ah, Umoru-san bisa kau membantuku mengosongkan jadwal pada malam besok?'_

"Tentu saja, Mr. Akashi saya akan menghubungi Mrs. Lotus tentang anda yang tidak dapat hadir pada acara makan malamnya besok." Ucap Mizu sambil mengambil tas kantornya dan memeriksa beberapa jadwal Seijuurou yang ada di notenya.

' _Bagus, Umoru-san. Mungkin sampai di sini dulu. Aku harap kamu dapat sembuh secepatnya.'_ Ucap Seijuurou dan ia pamit ke Mizu karena siang ini ia akan menemui beberapa kenalannya.

Ketika Mizu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yang menyebabkannya lembur beberapa hari ini, Mei yang notabane sahabat Mizu sekaligus pelayan di rumahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak lupa mengucapkan salam.

"Mizu-sama..." Panggil Mei dengan hormat.

"Kita sedang di dalam kamarku, Mei. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya." Ucap Mizu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah Mizu- _chan_ , Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Karen- _sama_ mengenai pertemuan anda besok malam." Ucap Mei dengan tenang.

"Pertemuan? Besok malam? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Mizu bertubi-tubi, Mei tersenyum melihat Mizu kembali seperti Mizunya yang seperti biasa. "Mei..." Rengek Mizu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya, kau pasti tau dengan siapa, Mizu- _chan_." Ucao Mei dengan senyuman kaku.

"Jangan-jangan ta-tadi, Seijuurou meminta mengosongkan jadwalnya besok malam, ka-karena ini?!" Mizu terbatah mengucapkannya, ia merasa shock karena besok ia harus bertemu dengan Seijuurou dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, Mizu- _chan_." Balas Mei.

"Aku tak menyangka meraka bakalan benar-benar mempercepat pertunanganku dengan pemuda itu?!" Teriak Mizu dengan frustasi, Mei menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih sayang sama telinganya.

"Mizu- _chan_ , bukannya aku lancang, hanya saja aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang agak mengganjal pikiranku saat ini." Ucap Mei dengan serius.

"Apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Mei?" Tanya Mizu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan, Mei berusaha mengambil udara sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia kembali menatap kearah Mizu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, kau melupakan pemuda itu dengan segera Mizu." Ucap Mei dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"HAH?!" Mizu terkejut mendengar tuturan yang Mei katakan, entah sejak kapan Mei mulai mendukung apa yang orang tuanya lakukan. "Kau bercanda, Mei?" Tanya Mizu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Mei menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Mizu- _chan_ , ini hanya pemikirankku, aku tidak bermaksud mendukung rencana kedua orang tuamu, ini bisa dibilang saran dari seorang sahabat." Jelas Mei. Terlihat Mizu yang sedang mengatur pernafasannya.

"Mei, aku paham maksudmu, aku juga paham kalau keputusan yang mommy and daddy ambil adalah yang terbaik untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja." Ucap Mizu dengan tertunduk. "Aku masih mencintainya Mei, meskipun sudah 2 tahun berlalu, aku masih mencintai Ryouta. Aku tidak peduli ia selingkuh di belakangku tapi yang aku inginkan hanya ia selalu ada di sampingku saat ini, Mei." Lanjut Mizu, airmatanya kambali mengalir.

Mei berjalan mendekat dan mulai menaiki tempat tidur Mizu, ia menghapus airmata yang terjatuh dari pelepuk mata Mizu, Ia paham dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan yang sahabatnya rasakan. Mei memeluk tubuh Mizu yang berusaha untuk tetap tegar di hadapannya, tak lupa juga Mei mengelus punggung Mizu menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Mizu. Tapi, kau harus mengambil keputusan Mizu. Menikah dengan Akashi Seijuurou atau meratapi keadaanmu saat ini yang masih mengharapkan cinta Kise Ryouta?" Tanya Mei dengan sabar.

"Aku ingin melupakan, Ryouta. Ta-tapi... aku sudah berusaha hasilnya aku tidak dapat melupakan pemuda itu Mei." Jawab Mizu.

"Kau belum merasakan hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu, bukan? Aku yakin, Akashi- _sama_ adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan, Mizu- _chan_." Ucap Mei dengan lembut.

Mizu mulai berpikir, benar perkataan Mei. Ia belum merasakan hidup bersama dengan Seijuurou, kalau ia yakin Seijuurou dapat menghilangkan perasaan ini terhadap Ryouta mungkin saja ia akan bahagia bersama dengan pemuda absolute itu.

"Kau benar, Mei. Bodohnya aku yang sudah berpikir akan selalu mencintai Ryouta meskipun aku menikah dengan Seijuurou. Padahal, aku belum merasakan hidup bersamanya." Ucap Mizu, Mizu melepaskan pelukannya dengan sahabatnya Mei. "Mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya, Mei." Putus Mizu.

Mei kembali memeluk sahabatnya, ia tahu Mizu akan berusaha untuk menerima Seijuurou. Dan Mizu juga membalas pelukan sahabatnya, ia tersenyum samar, ia yakin ini keputusan yang dapat mengubah kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, ya malam ini tepat pukul 7 malam, Mizu beserta keluarganya akan bertemu dengan keluarga Akashi, Mizu merasa nervouse mengingat malam ini ia akan memperkenalkan diri aslinya, bukan seorang Umoru Himi lagi. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini pertunangan mereka dilakukan, meskipun hanya keluarganya saja dan keluarga Akashi yang akan menjadi saksi pertunangan mereka.

Sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, Mizu selalu berusaha untuk mengatur pernapasannya serta detak jantung yang membuatnya kesal terhadap diri sendiri. Sedang asiknya dengan pemikirannya sendiri Misu dikagetkan dengan suara mommy tercintanya.

" _Dear_ , kita sudah sampai." Ucap Karen dengan lembut, ia mengelus pundak Mizu memberikan kekuatan untuk gadis perempuannya.

"Mom, bisakah kita membatalkan pertunangan ini, mom?" Tanya Mizu dengan nada memohon, Karen tersenyum nanar melihat wajah putus asa yang Mizu berikan, ia tahu betapa beratnya beban yang Mizu dapat saat ini.

" _Sorry, dear._ Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ini keputusan daddymu, kau harus menerimanya sayang." Jawab Karen dengan suara yang lembut. Ia mengelus surai hitam milik Mizu, dan menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah tirus gadisnya. "Ini untuk kebahagiaanmu sayang, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk melihat kebahagiaanmu sayang, karena kau adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan kami." Ucap Karen.

"Mom... _i know,_ semua yang kalian lakukan memang untuk kebahagiaanku." Balas Mizu.

"Jangan anggap ini beban, _dear_. Pilihan kami adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Kalimat karen begitu menenangkan membuat Mizu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan berusaha, mom. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Seijuurou..." Gumam Mizu, ia memberikan senyuman tipis miliknya.

" _Thanks, dear."_ Ucap Karen.

Mereka berdua pun kaluar dari dalam mobil, Karen terus memegang tangan Mizu dan memberitahukannya untuk jangan gugup di depan Seijuurou nanti. Akihito yang ada di sebelah kiri Karen, sesekali mengucapkan saran untuk putri kesayangannya. Hati Mizu tersenyum, mungkin keputusan ini merupakan yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaannya.

Ketika mereka sudah memasuki aula yang akan menjadi acara pertunangan Mizu dan Seijuurou, sekilas Mizu melihat beberapa keluarga dekatnya turut hadir di pertunangannya ini, beberapa dari mereka menyapa Mizu dengan hangat dan mengucapkan selamat mengenai pertunangannya. Sesampai di tempat Seijuurou.

Mata mereka terkunci, ia dan Seijuurou. Dengan gugup Mizu berusaha tersenyum, ia tahu Seijuurou terkejut mengenai kedatangannya malam ini, yang Seijuurou kenal hanyalah Umoru Himi bukan seorang Murahata Mizu.

"Selamat malam, Masaomi." Sapa Akihito dengan suara yang akrab, Masaomi tersenyum simpul melihat Akihito, mereka berdua bersalaman.

"Selamat malam, Akihito." Balas Masaomi tak kalah akrabnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Masaomi? Maaf sepertinya pertunangannya harus dipercepat." Ucap Akihito dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Kabarku baik, Akihito. Tak apa, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan?" Jawab Masaomi, ia memberikan kode kearah Seijuurou untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Dimana anakmu itu, Akihito?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Ah, putriku ya hahaha... maaf-maaf aku belum sama sekali memperkenalkan putri kesayanganku. Mizu... kemarilah _princess..._ " Ucap Akihito, Mizu perlahan mendekat kearah daddynya, di depan Masaomi ia perlahan membungkuk hormat. "Ini dia putri kesayanganku, namanya Murahata Mizu."

"Murahata Mizu, senang bertemu dengan anda, Akashi- _san_." Sapa Mizu dengan formal, dapat dilihatnya Seijuurou menatap tak percaya kearah. Mizu tersenyum tipis kearah Seijuurou. "Selamat malam, Mr. Akashi." Sapa Mizu kepada Seijuurou.

"U-umoru- _san_..." Gumam Seijuurou dengan pelan.

"Murahata Mizu, nama yang indah seperti orangnya." Kata Shiori sambil mendekat kearah suami dan anaknya. Mizu menggumamkan terimakasih kepada Shiori.

"Seijuurou, perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Ucap Shiori kepada putra tunggalnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, senang bertemu dengan anda, Mizu- _san_." Ucap Seijuurou, dapat di dengar Mizu kalau Seijuurou masih belum percaya mengenai siapa dirinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Seijuurou- _san._ " Balas Mizu dengan ramah.

"Kalian terlalu formal, Seijuurou- _kun_ , Mizu- _chan_." Karen terkekeh melihat Mizu dan Seijuurou yang terlihat gugup satu sama lain.

"Karena kita sudah lengkap, lebih baik kita mulai pertunangannya." Kata Karen yang tersenyum, mereka yang lainpun mengenggukkan kepalanya terkecuali Seijuurou dan Mizu.

Acara itu berjalan lancar, sampai tersematnya cicin pertunangan antara Mizu dan Seijuurou. Cicin yang menjadi ikatan diantara mereka berdua.

"Mizu..." panggil Seijuurou yang ada di samping Mizu, Mizu agak tersentak mendengar Seijuurou memanggil namanya. Dengan ragu Mizu menengok kesampingnya tempat Seijuurou berada.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou?"Tanya Mizu, ia mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan Seijuurou kepadanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Umoru Himi. Bukan lagi, Murahata Mizu." Jawab Seijuurou dengan menatap tepat kemanik biru Mizu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, Sei"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis melihat Mizu yang juga tersenyum kearahnya, ia tak menyangka sekertaris yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya selama 1 bulan ini, ternyata adalah calon istrinya kelak.

' _Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik nanti...' –Seijuurou-._

' _apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya...' –Mizu-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _a/n :_ Hey! Hey! RA update lagi nih :v Ciaaaaa... lagi rajin update kilat nih. Maaf kalau alurnya agak kecepetan ditambah typo bertebaran :"v sebagai gantinya pada chap ini RA memperpanjang ceritanya hehehe... Thanks buat review kalian ya, maaf lagi RA gak sempet balasnya :"""D Mungkin sekian dulu ya~ See you~

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA~~**

.

n.p : Mengenai Mika, RA akan menjelaskannya nanti, mungkin antara chapter 7 atau 8. kita tunggu aja :v


	7. Chapter 7 : Legenda?

" _APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN!" Teriak seorang pria yang ada di kegelapan malam._

" _Tenanglah, Rict." Seorang wanita mencoba menenangkan temannya, ia berusaha untuk melarutkan kepanikan pria yang ada di depannya._

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Marcia?" Rict terlihat panik, seakan ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi, Marcia nama wanita itu mengelus pelan pundak Rict._

" _Kita harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk menjatuhkan Mika, Rict." Balas Marcia dengan suara yang lembut. "Wanita itu harus kita hentikan dengan segera, kalau tidak pangeran akan membunuh kita." Lanjut Marcia._

" _Bagaimana kita cara untuk menghentikan penyihir itu?!" Teriak Rict frustasi._

" _Hanya satu cara saja, Rict. Satu cara yang tidak kita coba." Gumam Marcia sambil menerawang, wanita bersurai emas kecoklatan ini tersenyum lebar mengingat rencana yang akan ia lakukan._

" _Satu cara?" Rict membeo, ia menatap kearah Marcia yang tersenyum seperti seorang penyihir yang ia kenal, Mika. "Sebutkan rencana itu, Marcia!" Seru Rict._

" _HAHAHAHA!" Marcia tertawa dengan begitu keras, Rict semakin bingung melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. "Penyihir itu tidak akan berkutik, Rict. Kekuasaannya akan berakhir." Lanjut Marcia. Marcia mulai berjalan dengan cepat melewati Rict begitu saja._

" _W-woy! Marcia!" Panggil Rict ia berusaha untuk menyusul Marcia. "Jadi apa rencanamu, Marcia?" Tanya Rict sekali lagi, ia masih dapat melihat senyuman mengerikan milik Marcia._

" _Membunuh pangeran Teikou..."_

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_**

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs.-RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,** **Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action, Adventure dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang begitu menyulitkan bagi Mizu, setelah bertunangan dengan pemuda absolute itu. Mizu harus berusaha untuk memecahkan ramalan ramalan yang Michel dapat mengenai Cahaya-Bayangan, Merah-Biru. Sesuatu yang begitu memusingkan baginya. Dapatkah ia menyelesaikan penerjemahan ramalan itu atau mungkin Mika akan kembali mengganggu kehidupannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : Legenda?**

[ Tahun X524 M ]

Semua berawal dari, pemerintahan Kerajaan Teikou kuno, yang dimana saat itu penyihir masih menampakkan dirinya, dan para rakyat kerajaan masih mempercayai keadaan penyihir itu. Semua terlihat teratur dan damai. Sebelum sang raja dan ratu terbunuh dari sebuah pembantaian anggota kerajaan. Tertinggallah Pengeran Teikou sendiri.

Diusianya yang masih tergolong muda, pangeran yang berhasil selamat dengan pelayang setianya Yuushiha Mika, wanita penyihir yang menjadi kepercayaan raja untuk menjaga Pengeran Teikou dan membantunya dikala ia kesusahan.

Disaat pangeran masih berumur 8 tahun, pengeran sudah mendapatkan didikan keras dari Mika, ia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini ataupun hal yang membahayakan nyawanya, namun dibalik didikan kerasnya, Mika juga memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu untuk menggantikan posisi ratu yang sebagai ibunda pangeran.

" _Okaasan_!" Panggil pangeran kepada Mika yang sedang duduk santai meminum teh hangat dan menikmatinya suasana sore, Mika tersenyum kearah pengeran yang masih terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Ada apa, pengeran?" Tanya Mika, sesaat setelah pengeran sudah dekat, ia menyuruh pangeran untuk duduk kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ne, ne, _Okaasan_ , Karma mau bertanya _ne_!" Jawab Karma sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Bertanya tentang apa, Karma sayang?" Tanya Mika, ia tersenyum lembut kearah pengerannya.

"Kata Buro- _jiisan_ , _Okaasan_ sudah berjasa dengan kerajaan ini dari pemerintahan kakek Ryuuzi ke II. Benarkah itu _kaasan_?" Tanya Karma dengan polos, dijawab Mika dengan kekehan, ia mengangkat tubuh pangeran dan mendudukkan pangeran di pangkuannya.

"um, itu benar pangeran." Jawab Mika, ia mengelus pelan surai merah milik Karma. Betapa sayangnya Mika kepada anak asuhnya ini.

" _Sugoiii_!" Gumam Karma dengan wajah tak percaya. " _Okaasan_?" panggil Karma lagi, Mika bergumam menjawab panggilan Karma. "Kakek Ryuuzi ke II itu orangnya seperti apa, _kaasan_?"Tanya Karma lagi.

"aaa Ryuuzi- _kun_ ya..." Mika menerawang mengingat masa lalunya. " Ryuuzi- _kun_ , orangnya itu hampir mirip dengan kamu hihihi, _kaasan_ sudah bersamanya sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun, kenakalan Ryuuzi- _kun_ hampir sama dengan kenakalanmu, Pangeran Karma..." Ledek Mika sambil menoel hidung mungil milik Karma.

"HEEEHHHH?! 7 tahun? Emang umur _kaasan_ berapa ne?" Tanya Karma untuk sekian kalinya.

"Hmmm, berapa yaa..." Mika berpura-pura berpikir sambil meletakkan telunjukkan di bawah dagunya, ia melirik Karma dari sudut matanya, betapa imutnya Karma yang juga mengikuti gerakkannya. "Hi-Mit-Su." Lanjut Mika selanjutnya, Karma mendesah kecewa melihat _Kaasan_ nya yang sudah mulai bermain rahasiaan dengannya.

" _Kaasan_ pelit!" Seru Karma ia terlihat kesal melihat Kaasannya yang tak ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya. Mika terkekeh melihat Karma yang sudah masuk kedalam mode ngambeknya.

"Karma..." Panggil Mika dengan lembut, Mika mengelus pelan surai merah Karma. " Kau tak perlu tahu berapa umur, _kaasan_. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama _kaasan_ menemani pangeran-pangeran dari Kerajaan Teikou ini, _Kaasan_ akan selalu mengabdi kepada Kerajaan ini, tak peduli _kaasan_ harus terus-menerus melihat pangeran-pangeran yang telah gugur di medan perang sana. _Kaasan_ sudah bersumpah takkan menghianati Kerajaan yang sudah menaungi kehidupan _kaasan_." Jelas Mika dengan lembut, setetes demi setetes airmata itu terjatuh. Karma yang melihat airmata itu terjatuh ikut menangis di pelukan Mika, ia merasa bersalah kepada _kaasan_ yang sudah merawatnya selama ini.

" _Gomenne, kaasan_. K-Karma sudah nakal _kaasan, gomenne_..." Ucap Karma dengan tangisan yang semakin terdengar nyaring. Mika menggeleng, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan anak asuhnya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, Karma tidak salah..." Gumam Mika ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Karma yang menangis di pelukkannya. "Kalau Karma berhenti nangis, _Kaasan_ janji akan selalu disamping Karma dan selalu menemani Karma sampai Karma tertidur ditempat yang begitu damai," Ucap Mika. _Semoga kau mengingatnya Karma..._ batin Mika bersuara.

"Be-benarkah itu _kaasan_?" Tanya Karma yang masih sesegukkan, Mika tersenyum dan mengenggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman Karma kembali melebar ia memeluk Mika dengan erat. " _Arigatou, kaasan_!" Ucap Karma dengan semangat.

" _Douita_ Karma," Balas Mika dengan lembut diiringi tatapan asing.

.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk Karma, ia terbangun di tengah malam yang begitu pekat, mimpi mengenai _kaasan_ tersayangnya mampir begitu saja disaat ia mulai dapat melupakan wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya itu.

"Cih, kenapa aku memimpikan penyihir penghianat itu!" Geram Karma dengan suara yang ia beratkan, manik scarlet miliknya memandang kearah luar kerajaan Teikou, terlihat warna-warni lampu kota yang ada di dekat kerajaan itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, wanita bersurai hitam menatap kearah langit malam yang cerah, pandangannya kosong, ia menatap langit malam itu tanpa minat. Tangan wanita itu seakan berusaha meraih sesuatu namun luput begitu saja.

"MIKA!" panggil seseorang, wanita itu menatap kearah pemuda bertubuh jakun yang mengenakan mantel hitam. "Tetua, meminta kita untuk berkumpul," Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Jawab Mika dengan suara yang dingin. Pemuda itu menghilang menjadi lemburan pasir hitam begitu saja, Mika kembali menatap kearah langit, seakan ia sedang mencari jawaban.

"Skia..." gumam Mika, tak berapa lama sebuah bayangan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anda memanggil saya, _My lady_?" Tanya bayangan itu dengan hormat.

"Skia, kau dapat melintasi dua dunia, bukan?" Tanya Mika tanpa basa basi, bayangan yang dipanggil Mika, Skia. Ia hanya mengenggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sampaikan Ryuuzi di alam baka sana, beritahu dia, ramalan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi..." ucap Mika dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Baik, _My lady"_

Mika memandang langit malam untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berkumpul dengan yang lain.

 _Ramalan, jika ramalan itu tidak dapat kami hentikan, apa dimasa depan akan terulang lagi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Tahun X986 ]

Bandara Internasional Washington Dollen

"Amerika..." Gumam Mizu dengan tatapan rindu.

"Mizu, kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan sudah seabad tak kesini" Ucap Riko. Mizu hanya terkekeh, ia menarik koper merah maron kesayangannya.

"Kau taukan, aku sudah 2 tahun tidak kesini," Ucap Mizu asal-asalan, Mizu tersenyum miris mengingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi selama ia di Amerika.

"Tenang Mizu, aku akan meminta para ketua untuk mengirimmu ke London, aku tak ingin kau mengingat hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan," Ucap Riko begitu saja.

"Aku tau Riko, tapi aku tak bisa, aku akan menyelesaikan ramalan itu." Ucapan Mizu mengagetkan Riko, "aku tau kau sayang padaku, tapi ijinkan aku untuk menghadapinya sendiri," lanjut Mizu senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah oriental miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu, tapi jika keadaan tak memungkinkanmu, aku takkan diam begitu saja," Tatapan Riko menajam setiap kata yang baru saja ia keluarkan, "Mizu- _chan_ , berjanjilah padaku!"

"Berjanji?" tanya Mizu dengan bingung, " Berjanji mengenai apa, Riko- _chan_?" Lanjutnya masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Mizu- _chan_!" Senyuman Mizu semakin mengambang mendengar janji yang mungkin terdengar kekanakan namun itulah harapan dari sahabat baiknya.

"Um! Aku berjanji, Riko- _chan_!" Ucap Mizu sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya. _Aku harap semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik Riko-chan, meski kau menahanmu jika aku telah memutuskan sesuatu aku harap kau mengerti..._

"Mizu- _chan_..." setetes air mata turun dari pelepuk mata Riko. Dengan perlahan Mizu melepaskan pelukannya senyuman lima jari ia layangkan kepada Riko.

"Jangan menangis Riko, kau terlihat jelek!"

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Elak Riko.

"Hehh... jadi atap mana yang bocor sampai ada air di pipimu, Riko?" Tanya Mizu sambil melihat langit-langit bandara. Riko merasa kesal mendengar Mizu yang berbicara seperti itu. 'merusak suasana' batinnya.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Teriaknya dengan kesal. "Sekarang kita harus keasrama!" Lanjutnya dengan berapi-api.

 _Sasuga... suasana hati Riko-chan cepat berubah ya..._ batin Mizu.

Riko berjalan keluar bandara dengan handphone pintar yang telah bertengger di telinga kanannya, sepertinya Riko sedang berbicara dengan agen yang lain. Mizu menatap semua keramaian yang ada di bandara internasional ini.

" _Okaerinasai_ Murahata- _san_..."

Mizu terkejut mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya, ia mencari kekanan dan kekiri, namun tak ada satupun orang yan sedang berbicara dengannya.

"A-ano Murahata- _san atashi kochi desu_..." Ucap Tetsuya yang berada tepat di depan Mizu.

"K-Kuroko-kun?!" Teriak Mizu dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi. "Kuroko-kun kau mengagetkanku," Lanjut Mizu dengan suara yang pelan.

" _Gomennasai_ , Murahata-san" balas Tetsuya dengan wajah datar. _Itu ikhlas apa tidak..._ batin Mizu.

"Sudah 2 bulan berlalu, _miss_ ," Ucap Taiga saat sudah berada di dekat Mizu dan Tetsuya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi,"

"Taiga!" Panggil Mizu dengan wajah cerah, ia berlari pelan kearah Taiga dan langsung memeluk pria bertubuh besar itu. " _Hisashiburi_!" ucap Mizu di pelukan pria itu.

" _Miss_ , sesak!" rintih Taiga, pelukan maut Mizu membuat pria besar itu hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dengan elite di pelukan Mizu. Mizu yang menyadari Taiga yang hampir mati di pelukan mautnya perlahan melepas pelukan itu.

" _Sorry_..." cicit Mizu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"HOA! Kagamin, Kuroko, akhirnya kalian datang!" Seru Riko, ia menepuk belakang Taiga dengan keras, senyuman tanpa dosa menghiasi wajahnya. "Kuroko- _kun_ , setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Riko kepada Tetsuya tanpa mempedulikan Taiga yang merintih kesakitan.

Tetsuya mengambil buku catatan di balik jasnya.

"Ano, setelah ini kita akan keasrama, dan setelah itu kita akan bertemu dengan Michel- _san_ ," Jawab Tetsuya.

"Bertemu dengan Michel?" gumam Mizu, ia menatap Tetsuya yang mengenggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Michel secepat ini," Lanjut Mizu dengan pundung. Rika mengelus pundak Mizu berusaha menyemangati gadis itu, sedangkan Taiga dan Tetsuya tersenyum maklum.

"Mma, ayo kita pergi," ajak Riko.

"Senpai, mobil kita ada di sana," Ucap Taiga sebelum Riko malu berjalan tanpa arah.

"Hampir saja," gumam Riko sambil menepuk jidatnya, " _Arigatou, Kagamin,_ "

Mizu dan Tetsuya berjalan menyusul mereka berdua. Sesekali Mizu tertawa melihat kelakuan Taiga dan Riko.

Langkah kaki mereka bergema di kediaman Legwind itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang keperakan menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat.

"Mizu, lama tak berjumpa..." Sambut Michel memeluk hangat Mizu.

"Lama tak berjumpa Michel, kau semakin muda saja,"Balas Mizu dengan ramah. Mereka melepas pelukannya Mizu memperkenalkan ketiga temannnya. "Michel ini teman-temanku, Riko, Taiga, dan Tetsuya,"

"Salam kenal aku Michel Legwind, peramal," Michel mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aida Riko, senang bertemu dengan peramal organisasi seperti anda, Miss Legwind," Riko membalas jabat tangan Michel dengan diiringi senyuman yang ramah.

"Panggil aku Michel," Ucap Michel tak kalah ramahnya. "dan mereka berdua ini..."

"Kagami Taiga _desu_..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_..."

"Ah, jadi kalian Tetsuya dan Taiga itu? Mizu sering menceritakan tentang kalian berdua, tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian berdua," Ucap Michel.

"Anda cantik seperti yang Miss Mizu katakan," Puji Taiga.

"Nma, ku harap Mizu tak lupa kalau aku terjebak di tubuh mungil ini selama aku menunggu reinkarnasi, Lody, saudara kembarku," Tawa kecil Michel lolos dengan anggunnya.

"Setiap ada orang yang memuji kecantikanmu, kau selalu berkata seperti itu Michel," Mizu tersenyum tipis kearah gadis di depannya ini.

"Benar juga tak terasa sudah 289 tahun berlalu ya..." gumam Michel, " Kalian masuklah kedalam ruanganku, aku ingin mengambil perkamen yang berkaitan dengan ramalanku," Lanjut Michel, ia berlalu meninggalkan Mizu dan teman-temannya di lorong.

"Kalian penasaran dengan Michel?" Tanya Mizu setelah menangkap sinyal penasaran dari ketiga temannya. "Nanti akan aku ceritakan," lanjut Mizu, ia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

"Mma, kau masih banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya, Mizu," Ucap Riko.

Mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti Mizu yang telah mengetahui tata ruang di rumah Michel ini. Seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya saja. Di perjalanan menuju ruangan Michel, mereka melihat banyak sekali benda kuno yang berada di rumah ini, dari lukisan, guci dan miniatur lorong ini.

Tepat diakhir lorong, ada sebuah pintu yang diukir dengan begitu cantik, bahkan itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpanah. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan Michel.

"I-inikah ruangannya, _miss_?"Tanya Taiga dengan gugup.

"Um, seperti yang kalian lihat," jawab Mizu tenang.

Mizu memasuki ruangan itu, matanya berbinar melihat ruangan Michel, matanya dimanjakan dengan funiture yang begitu indah.

"Aku ingin sekali memiliki ruangan seperti ini di rumah," harap Mizu matanya berbinar-binar seiring langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Mizu. Riko, Taiga, dan Tetsuya ikut terpanah melihat ruangan Michel. Tatanan benda yang begitu pas, tak hanya itu lukisan angel yang ada di langit-langit ruangan itu seakan membawa siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini ke awan penuh dengan malaikat kecil.

"Ruangan ini dapat membuat siapa saja di dalamnya merasakan ketenangan," ucap Riko.

Setelah puas mengagumi ruangan Michel, mereka duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, sambil menunggu Michel yang sedang mengambil perkamen yang berkaitan dengan ramalan ini, mereka membicarakan apa saja yang terjadi di OS selama Mizu berhenti bertugas.

"Hyuuga-senpai semakin menggila dengan koleksinya," Ucap Taiga yang mulai menceritakan Hyuuga salah satu agen di OS.

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka..." Mizu tertawa membayangkan Hyuuga.

"Dan juga-..."

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Michel memasuki ruangannya dengan tumpukan perkamen dan buku usang, dengan susah payah ia meletakkan barang-barang itu di meja yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka. "Ini dia perkamen yang berkaitan dengan ramalanku tempo hari,"

"Apa hubungan perkamen ini?" Tanya Mizu dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. "Legenda Kerajaan Teikou?"

"Ya, kerajaan teikou memiliki kaitan erat dengan ramalan itu," Jawab Michel dengan tatapan yang menajam, "Mizu, kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui apa isi dari legenda ini," lanjut Michel sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas yang menceritakan asal mula legenda kerajaan teikou ini.

"Mika..." gumam Mizu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Riko menatap tajam kearah Michel, Michel mengenggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, menurut analisisku, ini berkaitan dengan Alter-Ego Mizu, Mika." Ucap Michel dengan pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Tahun X524 M ]

Di suatu tempat dengan penerangan yang sangat minim, di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terletak lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Pertemuan para penyihir akan di mulai. Suara bising yang awalnya memenuhi ruangan itu menjadi hening saat kedatangan pemimpin pertemuan ini. Gadis bersurai kehitaman dengan mata biru jernih memasuki ruangan itu.

Mika. Yuushiha Mika. Gadis dengan perawakan tinggi itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Ia melihat beberapa Tetua yang telah datang mendahuluinya.

"Kita mulai pertemuan ini," ucap Mika dengan hampa. Tatapannya yang tanpa dasar itu menatap kesalah satu Tetua yang ada di samping kanannya. "Laporanmu Charlie,"

"Kerajaan Teikou telah bergerak, mereka menyatakan perang kepada kita, menurut laporan bawahanku, Pangeran Teikou menyiapkan 10.000 pasukan diantaranya ada Orc, Troll dan Raksasa, sekian." Lapornya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Jadi... kita tidak dapat menghindari perang ini," Gumam Lois sambil memainkan rambut coklatnya. " _Miss_ , apa kita perlu bersiap diri juga?" Tanya Lois.

"Jika perang tidak dapat kita hindari, kita tidak dapat mundur begitu saja!" Seru Rict dengan suara lantang.

"Tunggu, jangan gegabah, Rict," Ucap Alea.

"Benar kata Alea, kita jangan gegabah," Tambah Mika dengan tatapan yang masih sama, "Aku baru tau kalau pangeran Teikou dapat bekerja sama dengan mahluk hutan terlarang itu..." sambung Mika. Beberapa yang menyadari keganjilan itu menyetujui perkataan Mika.

"Tunggu apa jangan-jangan ada pengkhianat diantara kita?" Ucapan Alea mengundang kefokusan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya ada tikus di kandang kita saat ini," Gumam Mika dengan tatapan yang menajam. "Jika memang ada diantara kalian mengkhianati aliansi penyihir ini, kalian tau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kalian saat ini," Ancam Mika aura yang Mika pancarkan membuat ruangan itu semakin mencengkam.

"Kita tak perlu mencari siapa pengkhianat di antara kita, Mika," Ucap Alea, gadis penyihir setengah kucing itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Suatu saat kita akan mengetahui sendiri siapa pengkhianatnya," Lanjut Alea dengan senyuman yang begitu menakutkan.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Alea," Marcia bersuara. Gadis keturunan Vampir itu tersenyum menampakkan taring kebanggan bangsanya. "Sebaiknya kita menyiapkan rencana untuk peperangan ini,"

"Perang memang tidak dapat dihindari ya..." Ucap Mika dengan senyum yang menakutkan. "Charlie, kapan perang itu terjadi? Dan, dimana?"Tanya Mika.

"Perang akan terjadi pada esok hari di lembah Elley," Jawab Charlie mengundang keterkejutan dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"APA BESOK?!" Teriak semuanya menyatu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai diskusinya!" Perintah Mika.

Meski Mika yang memerintahkan untuk memulai diskusi mengenai perang ini, ia hanya terdiam mendengar Tetua yang lain sedang mendiskusikan posisi perang mereka. Peperangan akan terjadi pada esok hari, waktu yang begitu mepet bagi penyihir untuk mempersiapkan semua pasukan mereka. Sepanjang malam menjadi malam yang begitu sibuk. Mika hanya menatap mereka yang mulai bersiap-siap untuk peperangan besok. Dibalik diamnya, ada bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

" _My lady_ ," Panggil bayangan itu.

"Skia, apa kau telah menyampaikannya?" Tanya Mika dengan pelan takut-takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, saya telah menyampaikan pesan itu kepada Ryuuzi, dia berkata, 'jika memang ramalan ini harus kita hadapi, maka kau jangan menyerah Mika' itu katanya," Jawab Skia.

"Jangan menyerah ya..." gumam Mika dengan tatapan hampa. "Peperangan akan terjadi esok hari, aku harap kau dapat menempati garis depan, Skia, ini posisi khusus yang aku tetapkan untukmu..." Lanjut Mika.

"Baik, _My lady_ ,"

Skia menghilang dibalik bayangan, meninggalkan Mika yang menatap bulan purnama dilangit malam. _Esok puncaknya, Ryuuzi, 200 tahun berlalu... sekaranglah ramalan itu akan terjadi_ batin Mika.

Mika bangun dari posisi duduknya, dengan pedang yang berada di kedua sisi badannya, Mika berjalan menuju kearah kuda yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Mika dan pasukannya bersiap menuju lembah Elley, lembah yang menjadi medan perang mereka.

"Semua siap?!" Teriak Mika di depan pasukannya.

"YAAA!"

"Perjalanan kita menuju lembah Elley memerlukan waktu 3 jam perjalanan, perang akan dimulai tepat matahari terbit, sesampai di sana kita hanya dapat beristirahat 1 jam dan setelah itu kita bersiap untuk perang ini!" Seru Mika sambil menjelaskan kronologi waktu perjalanan mereka. "Baiklah, semua, ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Mika.

Semua mulai menjalankan kendaraan mereka, saat ini pasukan penyihir hanya memiliki 4000 orang ditambah dengan 3000 pasukan vampire yang bersedia membantu mereka. Pasukan mereka masih belum dapat menyeimbangi jumlah pasukan kerajaan Teikou. Mika tak begitu yakin dengan jumlah pasukannya saat ini, namun kalau soalkekuatan mereka berada di atas pasukan kerajaan Teikou.

Perjalanan itu tak terasa telah berakhir. Mereka telah sampai di lembah Elley, di seberang sana telah ada pasukan kerajaan Teikou yang sedang beristirahat. Beberapa anak buahnya telah mengistirahatkan badannya, Mika menajamkan pandangannya kearah pasukan kerajaan Teikou. Dengan super vision Mika dapat mengenali apa saja yang dilakukan pasukan itu. Matanya berhenti tepat di pemimpin pasukan itu, Pangeran Karma, lelaki dengan rambut merah itu sedang mengarahkan pasukannya. Tatapan Mika yang hampa itu menjadi terang, betapa rindunya ia dengan sosok pangeran kecilnya.

"Karma..." gumam Mika dengan senyuman kecil, Mika berusaha menggapai sosok pangeran dari kejauhan, sepintas wajah Karma yang masih berumur belia muncul diingatannya. "Harta karun berhargaku..."

"Mika," Panggil Charlie.

Mika menghentikan kegiatannya, kembali kepribadian sebelumnya. Mata yang hampa itu menatap kearah Charlie yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kita akan mulai bersiap-siap," Ucap Charlie, pemuda jakun itu membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali keposisinya.

Mika memandang kepergian Charlie begitu saja tanpa berniat menyusul pemuda itu, Mika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah timur yang dimana cahaya matahari mulai bersinar. Dengan segera Mika menaiki kuda miliknya, wanita itu memandang kebelakang, semua pasukannya telah bersiap. Perang pun akan segera dimulai.

Kedua belah pihak telah mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Dengan baju jirah yang melekat ditubunhnya, Pangeran Karma berjalan menuju batas yang ada diantara mereka. Mika yang melihat itu ikut serta berjalan menuju kesana, jubah merah maroon miliknya berkibar seiring angin berhembus, langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Pangeran Karma.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Karma-kun," Sapa Mika dengan datar.

"Lama tak berjumpa, pengkhianat," Balas Karma dengan sengit.

"Pengkhianat? Wow, kata-kata yang sangat cocok untuk diriku," Mika menghunuskan pedangnya kearah wajah Karma. "Aku takkan segan-segan, bocah."

"Hehh... Jadi inikah penentuannya, wanita tua?"Tanya Karma, ia menghunuskan pedangnya tepat kearah jantung Mika. "Aku takkan pernah mengalah!" Tekat Karma.

Mika dan Karma sudah memulai perang yang ada diantara mereka, Karma memberi bertubi-tubi serangan yang dengan mudahnya Mika balas. Dengan mulainya adu pedang diantara kedua pemimpin pasukan besar itu. Perangpun dimulai.

Semua mengerahkan kekuatan yang ada, tak terkecuali Mika dan Karma, ini lah yang menentukan semua perseteruan yang terjadi. Mika terus menerus menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Karma. Karma menahan semua serangan itu. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Karma menerbangkan pedang yang ada di genggaman Mika.

"Inilah akhirnya, Mika!" Seru Karma dengan cepat ia melancarkan serangannya. Namun tak semudah itu, Mika menghindar dari serangan Karma. "Sial" gerutu Karma.

"Ini bukan akhir, Karma..." Balas Mika dengan sekejap ia mengeluarkan bola-bola api dari tangannya dan melemparnya tepat kearah Karma. "Jangan meremehkan wanita tua ini,"

"Heh..." Karma hanya tersenyum tipis, tak berapa lama keluarlah benteng es yang melindunginya. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki sihir, wanita tua." Ucap Karma, setelah menangkis semua serangan Mika, Karma melancarkan serangan tombak es miliknya.

"Sihir?!" gumam Mika dengan mata yang melebar. Ia tak melemahkan penjagaannya, sebelum tombak es Karma mengenainya, ia telah meloncat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan itu. "Inikan, sihir yang hanya dapat digunakan Rict!" Perkataan Mika membuat Senyuman Karma melebar.

"Kau sadar?" Tanya Karma, ia berjalan mendekati Mika yang baru saja mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. "Ada pengkhianat di pasukanmu," Ucap Karma, Rict berdiri di belakang Karma dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tahtamu hanya sampai di sini, Mika,"

Mika mempertajam kesiagaannya, ia tahu jika pengkhianat itu akan muncul di saat perang ini berlangsung. Mika mengangkat tangan kanannya, tak berapa lama tongkat sihir miliknya keluar.

"Skia!" panggil Mika dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Karma.

"Sia-sia!" Karma melancarkan serangannya lagi, namun serangan itu dipatahkan begitu saja oleh bayangan hitam yang sedang melindungi Mika. "A-apa?!"

"Maaf, saya terlambat _my lady_ ," Ucap Skia yang berdiri di depan Mika.

"Tak apa, Skia," Balas Mika dengan pelan. Tak berapa lama Mika berlari menuju Karma dan mulai memainkan beberapa mantra yang mengurangi pergerakan Karma.

"Ba-badanku..." Rintih Karma yang tak dapat bergerak. Rict segera menghadang serangan Mika.

"cih,"

"Sihir penolak: Lepas!" Seru seseorang yang ada di belakang Karma.

"Ma-marcia..." gumam Mika dengan tak percaya. Marcia tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Mika. "Pe-pengkhianat tak dapat dimaafkan!" Seru Mika.

"Sihir bayangan: Pengikat!" Skia memperlancar serangannya mengikat pergerakan Marcia. Dengan kesempatan itu Mika melepas segel yang ada di tangannya. "Tu-tunggu, _my lady_ hentikan!" Seru Skia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Mika. Skia melepaskan sihir bayangannya, ia berlari kearah Mika yang akan mengucapkan mantra terlarang.

"Kesempatan!" Teriak Rict. Marcia memanfaat kan keadaan itu, dengan cepat Marcia melemparkan mantra yang akan mengunci Mika.

Skia melompat kearah Mika tepat kearah yang akan Marcia lancarkan serangannya. Skia menahan serangan itu, Mika terkejut menyadari apa yang dilakukan Skia.

"Skia!" Seru Mika dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja di pipinya. Sebelum Skia menghilang ditelan kegelapan, ia tersenyum kearah Mika yang berlinang airmata.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, aku senang mengabdi padamu, _my lady_ ,"

"SKIAA!" Teriakan Mika, wajahnya penuh dengan amarah, ia berlari menuju Marcia yang ada di belakang Karma bersiap untuk menyerang kembali. Disaat Mika telah siap melancarkan ayunan pedangnya, ia dihadang oleh Karma.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, wanita tua!" Seru Karma. Bunyi pedang beradu mengiringi mereka berdua, sama-sama kuat, tak ada yang ingin menyerah.

"Karma! Kita hentikan peperangan ini!" Ucap Mika disela-sela perkelahian mereka.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda? Tidak!" Jawab Karma dengan berapi-api.

Marcia yang melihat itu tersenyum puas, akhir dari perang ini akan diketahui. Tepat di saat matahari berada di atas kepala mereka, sebuah cahaya merah terbang keatas menyebabkan matahari berwarna merah darah. Para penghuni hutan kegelapan mulai membabi buta menyerang siapapun tanpa mengingat siapa kawan maupun lawan. Mika dan Karma menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" _Red sun_..." gumam Mika wajahnya berubah begitu saja. "Ramalannya!" Seru Mika di saat langit-langit telah berubah menjadi merah. "Bayangan akan menguasai kita..." lanjutnya.

Tak berapa lama Mika mengucapkan itu, tubuh Karma telah diselimuti bayangan pekat. Mika berlari kearah Karma sebelum laki-laki itu ditelan kegelapan. Iris birunya memancarkan cahaya. Mika berusaha menarik Karma yang perlahan tertelan kegelapan.

"Terlambat!" Teriak Marcia, gadis vampire itu merampalkan mantra yang begitu besar. Mika menyadari mantra terlarang itu, namun sayang semuanya terlambat. Karma yang sedang berevolusi yang saat ini menjadi sasaran Marcia. Mika berdiri tepat diarah yang akan Marcia lancarkan.

"Eh?" tatapan Mika melebar seiring tubuh yang berbalik menghadang ramalan itu.

"Cinta yang tak dapat bersatu... seandainya aku menyadarinya..." gumam sosok yang melindungi Mika saat itu. Tatapan lembut ruby merah itu membuat airmata Mika kembali terjatuh. "Umur kita memang berbeda jauh di dunia ini, tapi aku mencintaimu Mika..."

Saat serangan itu mengenai tubuh seseorang yang melindungi Mika, Marcia tertawa begitu keras.

"Ti-TIDAKKK! KARMA!" Seru Mika dengan begitu pilu, tubuh Karma mehilang bagaikan abu.

 _Kau hadir menemani pangeran-pangeran di Kerajaan Teikou untuk menungguku bukan, Mika? Bahkan cinta kita juga tak dapat bersatu di dunia ini, akan kah di saat ramalan ini terjadi lagi kita dapat bersama? Jika saat itu terjadi, tahanlah aku untuk ketiga kalinya, karena hanya cahayamu yang dapat mengalahkan bayangan yang ku buat._

Bisikan itu membuat Mika semakin terpuruk, penantiannya selama ini telah hilang begitu saja. Kekasih hatinya, penguat jiwanya telah dipeluk kematian untuk kedua kalinya.

"Karma..." gumam Mika dengan tatapan sendu, " Jika hanya dengan kegelapan aku merasa dekat denganmu... ijinkan aku melakukannya," Lanjut Mika dengan semangat yang berkobar seperti api.

"Kekuasaanmu telah berakhir, Mika," Ucap Marcia dengan yakin.

"Belum..." gumam Mika, segel yang sempat ia lepas tadi kembali ia lepas, "Ini belum berakhir, dunia ini tidak akan hancur seperti duniaku yang dulu!" Seru Mika, iris birunya semakin menyala, rambut hitamnya berterbangan seiring cahaya yang begitu terang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

 _Karma jika saat itu aku tak dapat menahanmu, kenapa saat ini kau lah yang menghilang? Apa cahayaku tak dapat mempertahankan bayanganmu untuk tetap beriringan disetiap langkahku? Ne, Karma... kali ini aku takkan berpindah dimensi untuk menghentikan ramalan ini, aku percaya kita yang baru akan menyelesaikan ramalan ini dimasa depan_ , Batin Mika.

Mika berdiri di ruangan yang serba putih namun sepertinya ia telah ditunggu orang lain. Laki-laki berperawakan seperti malaikat maut itu perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau merelakan cahaya yang ada didirimu untuk bersama dengan kegelapan, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Jika itu dapat mempertemukanku dengan Karma, ya aku bersedia." Jawab Mika dengan yakin, setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu Mika seakan terseret ke kegelapan tanpa dasar.

"Kegelapan dengan bayangan itu berbeda," Ucap laki-laki itu sebelum Mika benar-benar tertelan dalam kegelapan. Kelopak mata Mika melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur, ia salah mengambil langkah untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Karma... maaf ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hay-hay! RA balikkkk! /** digrebek reader/ **Gomenne... RA sudah menelantarkan FF ini selama 6 bulan gomenneee! Huaaaaaa... /** stop/ **Sebagai permintaan maaf RA, RA ngasih chapter ini lebih panjang dari pada chapter yang lain. Sekali lagi Gomen telah menelantarkan FF ini. RA harap reader masih setia menunggu FF ini, Sekian~**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Yang tersembunyi

_Aku gagal. Aku kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya. Watashi no aka._

 _Seandainya aku mengatakannya lebih dahulu, mungkin saat ini kami bersama seperti dulu lagi. Karena ramalan bodoh itu aku harus kehilangannya. Kegelapan bahkan sampai memelukku erat. Kekasihku, orang yang kucintai, telah dijemput kematian._

 _Aku melakukan kesalahan._

 _Aku terpuruk didalam kegelapan tanpa batas._

 _Namun, mungkin ini salah satu takdir dari ramalan itu. Tapi … di kegelapan ini terlalu gelap. Dingin. Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Apa kegelapan hanya menelanku seorang diri?_

 _"_ _Siapapun tolong…"_

 _Hah?! Siapa itu, baru saja dibahas sudah ada yang berbicara. Jangan-jangan…_

 _"_ _Tolong, Mizu takut…"_

 _Anak kecil? Kenapa anak kecil tanpa dosa ada di sini?_

 _"_ _Tolong, Mizu takut! Di sini gelap… mama papa…"_

 _Mizu? Jadi itu namanya._

 _"_ _Onee-chan, kita ada dimana ne? kenapa disini sangat menakutkan?"_

 _Apa? Dia dapat merasakan kehadiranku? Siapa sebenarnya anak perempuan ini. Rambut hitam sepinggang dengan mata biru yang bersinar. Mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu._

 _"_ _Daijoubu, Mizu-chan, Mika-nee ada akan selalu ada di sampingmu…"_

 _"_ _Hontou? Yokatta, Arigatou Mika-nee…"_

 _Bukan kau yang harus mengucapkan kalimat itu Mizu-chan. Aku lah yang harus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Arigatou, Mizu-chan, telah hadir diantara rasa kesepianku. Kini kaulah yang menjadi penyemangatku, takkan kubiarkan siapapun yang akan menyakitimu. Aku tau… jika nanti aku akan menyakitimu, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, Mizu-chan._

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs. RA**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu / Umoru Himi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action, Adventure dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang begitu menyulitkan bagi Mizu, setelah bertunangan dengan pemuda absolute itu. Mizu harus berusaha untuk memecahkan ramalan ramalan yang Michel dapat mengenai Cahaya-Bayangan, Merah-Biru. Sesuatu yang begitu memusingkan baginya. Dapatkah ia menyelesaikan penerjemahan ramalan itu atau mungkin Mika akan kembali mengganggu kehidupannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : Yang tersembunyi**

Mizu berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrikaan, ia baru saja mendapatkan kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Riko dan kawan-kawan hanya dapat menatap jengah kearah Mizu.

"Mizu, bisakah kau berhenti bolak-balik? Kepalaku pusing melihat kau yang seperti itu," Ucap Riko yang sedang memijit keningnya. Mizu tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Riko.

Ting.

Bunyi denting gelas. Michel menatap Mizu dengan lelah. Semenjak mengetahui kenyataan itu Mizu sudah seperti itu semenjak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Mizu," Panggil Michel dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ada apa, Michel?" Tanya Mizu, ia telah menghentikan langkahnya. Mata birunya bersinar menatap Michel.

Michel berdiri dengan anggun, ia berjalan kearah Mizu yang berada di dekat jendela. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan pundak Mizu. Mizu menatap bingung kearah Michel.

"Aku tau hal ini membingungkan Mizu," ucap Michel dengan suara lembut. "Tapi, sebuah legenda tidak pernah salah, kecuali ada orang yang ingin menjauhkan mereka dari kebenaran legenda itu," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa seperti ini?! Kenapa Mika membunuh pasangannya? Apa maksudnya?" Mizu kembali berjalan bolak-balik, wajahnya terlihat frustasi. " Kenapa Alter-egoku seorang pembunuh?"

"Mizu…"

Tatapan Mizu berhenti di Riko yang menatapnya prihatin. Sahabatnya itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya menghentikan kegiatan yang Mizu lakukan dengan menahan tangannya.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahan dari legenda yang baru saja kita baca,"

"Apa maksudmu, Riko? Itu legenda yang benar-benar tejadi! Mika adalah seorang pembunuh! Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Itu sebuah legenda, Mizu, kita harusnya hanya mencari sebuah titik terang yang mampu membawa kita menafsirkan ramalan Michel bukan untuk mempercayai kejadian yang ada di ramalan itu," Riko berjalan kembali duduk di tampat sebelumnya, "Ingat Mizu, jangan gegabah, masih banyak informasi yang harus kita kumpulkan saat ini,"

"Sepertinya kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu, Mizu," saran Michel, gadis itu duduk disamping Riko dan mulai menikmati teh hitam yang baru saja di seduhnya, "Ayo, kita minum teh dulu…"

Mizu menghela nafas pelan, "sepertinya kepalaku perlu es batu,"

"Bukan hanya es batu saja, sekalian aja kutub esnya," canda Riko.

"HAHAHA"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar gurauan yang terdengar tak terlalu lucu itu. Namun hal itu membuat suasana kembali bersahabat.

Seijuurou memasuki ruangan itu dengan tubuh tegap, jangan lupa aura mengintimidasi khasnya. Di dalam ruangan itu telah ada kawan-kawannya yang menunggu kedatangannya. Seijuurou duduk ditempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Persiapan telah sampai puncaknya, nanodayo," Midori membenarkan kacamata yang bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sejak tadi. "Kita tinggal menjalankannya,"

"Benarkah? Pasukanku yang akan menyusup ketempat itu hanya tinggal menunggu kematangan semua bagian yang lain," Jelas Seijuurou. Keempat temannya yang lain mengenggukkan kepalanya paham. "Besok kita akan ke Amerika, menurut kabar salah satu bawahanku, kebetulan OS sedang membuka pendaftaran agen baru, dan kebetulan lagi kita mendapatkan surat khusus yang dapat meloloskan kita dari ujian ketat yang dilakukan mereka," Senyuman mereka merekah mendengar surat khusus itu.

"Akacchi, aku juga mendapat surat dari mereka yang meminta kedatanganku kembali ssu~" Perkataan Ki membuat mereka semua fokus kepada pemuda kuning itu, "Kalian lupa? 2 tahun yang lalu aku menyusup kesana dan meminta beristirahat, sepertinya mereka membutuhkan kehadiranku," Lanjut Ki dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hal yang begitu kebetulan, Ki, baiklah kita berenam akan ikut serta dalam pendaftaran ini, bukankah hal ini terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan?"

"Benar," ucap mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di Amerika besok, salah satu tangan kananku akan meberitahukan dimana tempat kita berkumpul nanti, sampai disini, aku ada urusan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan lama-lama, sampai jumpa,"

Seijuurou meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Setelah merasa Seijuurou tak lagi dekat dengan mereka. Mereka mulai membicarakan beberapa rencana yang belum matang dan membicarakan kehidupan mereka setelah berhenti menjadi pemain basket.

"Huaa! Badanku capek, ssu!" Ucap Ki dengan pundung.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Kise!" Tegur Ao sambil memukul pelan kepala Kise. Kise yang merasakan pukulan itu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan gemas. "Oy, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," Lanjut Ao.

"Aominecchi, kau menyebalkan ssu yo!"

"NANI?! Apa maksudmu Bakakise!"

"Aomine, Kise, hentikan nanodayo…"

"Midorima/cchi!"

"Kalian tak berbeda jauh nanodayo," ucap Midorima terlalu menancap dihati kedua orang yang berbeda warna itu.

"Benar kata, Midochin, nyam-nyam…" Timpal Saki, "Midochin, apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini ?" Tanya Saki.

"Murasakibara, sepertinya kita memang harus melaksanakan hal ini, dan kemungkinan besar kita akan mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pemegang kendali kita," Jawab Midorima dengan memegang _lucky item_ nya pada hari ini, "Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan kalian, k-karena cancer berada di peringkat teratas, aku yakin dengan keputusanku nanodayo," Lanjut Midorima.

' _aa… Tsunnya mulai beraksi…_ ' Batin mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, bagainmana perkembangannya? Midochin?" Tanya Atsushi sambil memakan, makanan ringan miliknya.

"Hm, hampir 100 persen tinggal melaksanakannya saja, nanodayo," Jawab Shintarou sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Misi kedua ini, cukup menyulitkan,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus membongkar identitas Mr. X itu, aku curiga ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan keberadaan M1 itu, biasanya kita hanya mendapatkan misi untuk membunuh orang saja bukan?" Timpal Aomine, lelaki dim itu sedang membaca majalah mai-chan miliknya. "Bukankah hal itu mencurigakan?"

"Hm, benar juga,"

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak mengajak Akashicchi dalam hal ini ssu?"

"Itu karena aku curiga alter ego Akashi ada hubungannya dengan identitas Mr. X itu, nanodayo,"

Daiki berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Pandangan biru tua miliknya menyusuri ketiga patnernya pada misi yang mereka buat sendiri. Ya kali Mr. X yang memberikan misi yang ada malah mereka langsung dihukum mati.

"Aku dan Kise akan berangkat malam ini menggunakan jet pribadi milik Kise, Bagaimana kalian Midorima, Murasakibara? Kalian ikut?"

"Aku tidak nanodayo, aku akan berangkat dengan Akashi,"

"Aku ikut dengan kalian saja, asal ada cemilan di dalam jetnya… nyam-nyam…"

"Baiklah ssu! Aku akan menyiapkan cemilan yang banyak buat kita bertiga ssu yo!"

"Jadi sudah ditentukan? Ayo Kise kita harus mempersiapkan jetnya, aku ingin membawa majalah Mai-chan yang banyak,"

"hehh! Jangan Aominecchi! Jetku jadi tidak perawan lagi ssu!"

Daiki mengabaikan Ryouta yang merengek seperti anak bayi, lelaki dim itu berjalan menghilang di balik bayangan bersama dengan Ryouta, suara Ryouta masih terdengar jelas meski ia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Shintarou berdiri diikuti dengan Atsushi mereka menyusul ketiga temannya meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **This Man Absolute Just For Me**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat jet itu mendarat dengan mulus. Semua penumpang bernafas lega telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Seijuurou melepas sabuk pengamannya, Shintarou yang ada di sampingnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Selagi menunggu penumpang lain turun, Seijuurou memainkan smartphone miliknya, saat ini ia sedang berchattan dengan sang tunangan, Mizu, Murahata Mizu.

From : Mizu

Email. MurahataMizu_18.3

 _Sudah sampai London?_

From : Akashi

Email. AkashiSeijuurou_25.12

 _Aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku, bagaimana di Jepang?_

From : Mizu

Email. MurahataMizu_18.3

 _Syukurlah, kamu baru pergi dari sini semalam, masa jepang dapat berubah dalam semalam?_

 _N.P: Maaf aku tidak mengantarkan kepergianmu_

From : Akashi

Email. AkashiSeijuurou_25.12

 _Haha, benar jua._

 _Saat aku pulang nanti kamu harus menjemputku di bandara, jangan ada bantahan. Perintahku absolute._

From : Mizu

Email. MurahataMizu_18.3

 _Dasar!_

 _Aku pergi dulu ya! Mom, mengajakku ke butik langganannya, aku akan sibuk dengan ocehan panjang lebarnya tentang baju yang baru keluar ataupun harganya. Bye Sei~_

From : Akashi

Email. AkashiSeijuurou_25.12

 _Haha!_

 _Baiklah, aku juga mau bersiap-siap bertemu dengan klien siang ini, Bye Mizu._

"Maaf, Akashi-sama, mobil anda telah menunggu," Pramugari cantik dengan body yang wow, membungkuk pelan kearah Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Pramugari cantik itu membungkuk pelan lagi, dan pergi meninggalkan Seijuurang dengan Shintarou. Kedua lelaki itu bersiap turun. Saat keluar dari burung besi itu, Seijuurou di sambut oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

Seijuurou dan Shintarou masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah beberapa hari lalu di pesan oleh Seijuurou.

"Menuju tempat pertemuan,"

Mobil BMW itu bergerak dengan mulus menuju tempat pertemuan atasannya dengan kawan-kawannya. Seijuurou menatap kearah luar kaca, Negara liberal ini memiliki berjuta-juta orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya. Shintarou hanya dapat membaca buku yang menjadi _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

"Shintarou,"

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Siapkan pakaian penyamaran kita,"

"Baik,"

Shintarou menghubungi bawahannya untuk membawa beberapa penyamaran yang menjadi koleksinya dari dulu. Dalam artian semua koleksi Lucky item yang dapat mendukung penyamaran di jadikan satu olehnya.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai di gedung yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka, di depan pintu utama sudah ada 3 orang yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Atsushi, Daiki, dan Ryouta.

Tak ada kata sapa diantara mereka. Mata Seijuurou pun sudah berubah warna. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Semua mulai duduk ditempat yang telah ditentukan. Seijuurou menatap dingin keempat rekannya.

"Malam ini, kita akan memulai misi kita," ucap Seijuurou memulai pembukaan pertemuan mereka, "tepat pukul 7 a.m. kita akan bertemu ditempat yang agen OS tentukan,"

"Kita akan menggunakan penyamaran ssu?"

"Ya, kecuali kau, Ki, karena kau sudah menjadi anggota agen di sini,"

"Souka ssu,"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Seijuurou sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran dan kemungkinan yang terjadi, sedangkan keempat rekannya yang lain sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Seijuurou, seakan-akan menunggu perintah dari si absolute itu.

"Baiklah kita akhiri pertemuan kali ini, semuanya, ingat di tempat agen OS kita akan bertemu lagi, bubar!"

"BAIK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Kependekkan? Maaf ya!

RA akan berusaha untuk lebih sering update. Sekalian nih, RA mau ngepromosiin cerita RA di wattpad. Taukan wattpad? Dunia orange itu lho! Oke cerita RA di sana berjudul :

 **TIME**

 **Bergenre : Romance**

 **Narasi :**

"Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong!

Semua impian Ella hancur begitu saja. Karena tuduhan penggelapan uang perusahaan sebesar dua ratus juta. Bahkan ia tak mengetahui tentang ini. Ia dituduh! Dikambing hitamkan!

Ia dipecat dengan tidak hormatnya.

Tak hanya itu. Semenjak ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris CEO Kurniawan group. Ia harus terlibat dengan dunia hitam yang dimiliki atasannya, Ditya Kurniawan, Lelaki dingin dengan berjuta misteri membuatnya masuk kedalam dunia hitam itu.

Bahkan penyakit ganas sedang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Apa tuhan tidak menyayanginya? Masih banyakkah cobaan untuk menggapai kebahagiaan yang diimpikannya?"

 **Phoenix War : PRINCE OF FAIRY WORLD**

 **Genra : Fantasi**

 **Narasi :**

"Pernahkah orang merasakan kehidupan yang monoton? Beberapa mungkin akan menjawab pernah, tapi apakah selama itu kita akan merasakan kehidupan itu? Tentu saja tidak bukan? Dunia akan terlihat membosankan apa bila kita hanya melakukan kegiatan itu terus-menerus tanpa adanya perubahan. Namun apa yang akan kalian pikirkan kalau kehidupan monoton itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup ku?

Aku, Luna Fotos Saskia, memiliki kehidupan yang abu-abu, kehidupan yang selalu ku lalui tanpa adanya warna yang hadir di kehidupan abu-abu itu. Ya, setidaknya itu yang aku katakan sebelum kehidupanku diganggu oleh laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang entah dari mana asalnya membawaku ke dunianya, dunia yang aku anggap hanya ada di negeri dongeng anak-anak. Fairy World, dunia yang penuh dengan peri yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya. Tak hanya membawaku namun juga memberiku sebuah tanggung jawab besar.

Phoenix War akan dimulai"

Ada yang mau baca? Atau mau saling follow? Boleh kok boleh banget malah!

Oke RA mau lanjut lagi. Klo kalian ingin tau bagaimana RA nge-up cerita diatas ininih RA kasih periode updatenya. RA akan berusaha nge-up tiga cerita (This Man absolute Just For Me – TIME – Phoenix War ) dengan periode seperti ini. TIME-PW-THAJFM. Setiap minggu lho dengan periode seperti itu. Pertama-tama RA. Up Time. Kedua RA. Up PW. Ketiga RA. Up fanfic ini. Jadi jika kalian mau menunggu RA up FF ini, nunggu deket-deket hari minggu RA upnya.

Oke RA udah banyak bacot nih. RA undur diri dulu.

TERIMA KASIH YA UDAH BACA FF INI LUPS KALIAN :*


	9. Chapter 9 : Janji untuk kembali

Mizu berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, wanita itu berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan ia sudah mendapatkan banyak caci maki dari orang-orang yang di tabraknya.  
Bruk!  
Mizu menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas orang itu.  
"Itte…." Mizu berusaha berdiri, namun tatapan tajam iris coklat madu membuatnya tepaku dengan iris itu.  
"Kau tak apa ssu?"  
Mizu tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap iris itu tanpa mempedulikan pemiliknya yang menanyakan keadaannya. Tampan… batin Mizu.  
"A-ano…"  
Mizu tersadar. Wanita itu cepat-cepat berdiri, Mizu membungkuk berulang kali mengatakan kata 'maaf'  
"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru," Mizu membungkuk dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau tak apakan? Apa ada luka? Bagaimana kita ke apotek dulu?"  
Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, ia memberikan senyuman lebar kearah Mizu. "Aku tak apa ssu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tak apakan?"  
"U-um," wajah Mizu memerah bak kepiting rebus, "a-aku taka pa, maaf telah menabrak mu,"  
"Yokatta ssu yo, aku kira kau terluka tadi," Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan aku, Kise Ryouta ssu, dan kamu?" Mizu terlihat ragu membalas uluran tangan itu, setelah ia melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah Ryouta, Mizu membalas uluran tangan itu.  
"Mizu, Murahata Mizu, Hajimimashte Kise-san," Mizu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal, ia merasa laki-laki didepannya lebih tua dari dirinya.  
"Jangan pakai –san ssu! Aku merasa lebih tua darimu, lebih baik panggil aku Kise atau langsung saja panggil aku Ryouta, aku tak masalah," Ryouta menggaruk tekuk lehernya, ia merasa salah tingkah di depan gadis bermarga Murahata ini. "Baik, Mizucchi, tak apakan aku memanggilmu begitu?"  
"Mizucchi?" Mizu memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung kenapa laki-laki di depannya memiliki perkataan yang khas, Mizu tersenyum tipis kepada Ryouta, "Tak apa, panggil aku sesukamu, Ryouta!"  
Pertemuan pertama itu membekas lekat di benak Mizu, Mizu meneteskan air mata mengingat kenangan pertemuan pertama ia dan Ryouta. Karena hal itu, Mizu dan Ryouta kembali bertemu dengan di OS, dan bahkan setelah itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
"Ryouta…"

 **.**

 **.**  
 **This Man Absolute Just For Me Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei This Man Absolute just for me © Mrs. RA .**  
 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Murahata Mizu ) Slight. Kise Ryouta x OC (Murahata Mizu)**

 **.**  
 **Warning! BadStory, OOC, OOT, Newbie, Kesalahan pada ejaan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, TYPO,Gaje pastinya, Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

 **.**  
 **Genre : Romance, Crime, Action, Adventure dll .**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Janji untuk kembali**

Mizu berjalan mengikuti Taiga yang berada di depannya. Mizu menggunakan pakaian lengkap, dengan jas putih, kemeja hitam, dasi merah, dan rok span putih. Berbeda dengan agen yang lain Mizu memang menggunakan pakaian ini setiap berada di dalam organisasi. Langkahnya terhenti, disaat ia melihat laki-laki yang memenuhi ingatannya selama ini. Laki-laki yang selalu hadir dimimpinya.

"Ryouta," Ryouta membalikkan badannya, iris coklat madunya melembut melihat wanita berambut hitam di depannya. Namun, Ryouta tak berani memanggil wanita itu. Ryouta melempar tatapannya ke Taiga.

"Kacchi! _Hisashiburi ssu!"_ Ryouta menepuk pelan pundak Taiga, Taiga membalas Ryouta dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ryo, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik ssu, ah, aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang," Ryouta memiringkan badannya, ia memperlihatkan wanita dengan rambut pink, badan bak super model itu berjalan mendekati Taiga, "Agen Moi dari Jepang,"

 _Wanita itu…_ batin Mizu mengingat jelas siapa wanita yang dibawa oleh Ryouta. Wanita yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

" _Hajimimashte, Moi desu,_ patner Ryo," wanita itu membungkuk pelan kepada Taiga. " _Ryo~, Ikou!_ Kita harus masuk kedalam sekarang," nada centil terdengar, Ryouta mengelus pelan surai pink milik Satsuki.

" _Ikou ssu!"_ Ryouta menggandeng tangan wanita itu dengan lembut, Mizu menahan diri agar ia tak menyerang wanita itu. _Menjauh dari Ryouta!_ Teriak batin Mizu dengan panas membara. Taiga menjauh dengan perlahan takut ia kena imbasnya. Poor Taiga…

"Miss, anda tak apa?" Mizu menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Gami, ayo kita masuk,"

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang telah di penuhi orang-orang yang ingin menjadi agen di OS. Mizu berjalan naik keatas podium, suasana mulai senyap. Mizu tak sadar dari salah satu tempat duduk di depannya, ada seseorang yang tak percaya melihat dirinya.

"Selamat malam semua, aku agen M, aku bertanggung jawab dengan kalian yang menjadi agen pada tahun ini, mohon kerja samanya," Semua orang bertepuk tangan, "Untuk saat ini, aku ingin kalian membentuk kelompok dengan 5 orang, menurut data yang aku dapat ada 80 orang yang menjadi agen pada tahun ini, jadi ada 16 kelompok, dan kalian akan diarahkan oleh ke 16 orang yang berada di belakangku saat ini,"  
Seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Mizu menatap orang itu mengisaratkan untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, Miss, untuk apa membagi kelompok jika kami dapat menyelesaikannya seorang diri?"  
Brak!

Tiba-tiba podium tempat Mizu berdiri patah. Semua orang terdiam melihat Mizu yang menghancurkan podium itu.

"Kita rugi 1000 $, lagi…" Gumam Riko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.  
 _'Tetap seperti Mizucchi yang dulu…'_ Ryouta melembutkan tatapannya melihat Mizu yang mendingin, Mizu mengeluarkan aura hitam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau kira, kita hanya dapat menyelesaikan misi seorang diri?" Tanya Mizu dengan suara yang dingin, Mizu berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, Mizu menarik kerah pemuda itu dengan satu tangan, "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"C-cross, miss,"

"Baiklah, Cross, aku tersanjung kau mengatakan hal itu," Mizu tersenyum sinis kearah Cross yang mulai bergetar ketakutan, "Tapi camkan baik-baik, kalian semua juga! Sendiri menyelesaikan dengan lebih mudah karena tidak pertengkaran antara orang namun tak ada ilmu yang kita dapat. Tapi jika berkelompok, terkadang pertengkaran yang muncul akan memberi kita pengalaman untuk lebih baik kedepan,"

Mizu masih menatap tajam Cross, Ryouta yang melihat itu berjalan mendekat kearah Mizu dan melepaskan pelan cengkraman Mizu. Ryouta mengaitkan pelan tangannya kegenggaman Mizu. Mizu belum menyadari apa yang dilakukan Ryouta.

"Kau dengar itu, Cross?" Ryouta tersenyum tipis kepada Cross, yang mengenggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Micchi, Ikou~" Ryouta mengajak Mizu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sepasang mata memandang tak suka dengan perlakuan salah satu patnernya.

"Apa hubungan kalian, Ryouta, Mizu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This Man Absolute Just For Me .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizu perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryouta. Ryouta hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendapat penolakan dari Mizu secara tidak langsung.

"Mizucchi…"

"Kenapa kau kembali, Ryouta?"

Ryouta memeluk Mizu dengan cepat. Ia merindukan wanita ini. Wanita yang membuatnya merasa bodoh, wanita yang selama 2 tahun ini memenuhi pikirannya. Mizu memberontak di dalam pelukan Ryouta, Ryouta mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Ryouta?! Hiks…" Mizu menangis, air matanya terjatuh mengingat sakit yang ia dapatkan dulu, "Hiks… kenapa?!... jawab Ryouta!"

"Untuk kembali padamu, Mizu…" Ryouta melepas pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Mizu. "Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya, kesalahpahaman ini,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kesalahpahaman apa lagi?! Bukankah semua sudah jelas?!" Bentak Mizu tak menggetarkan hati Ryouta. "Bahkan kau membawa wanita itu! Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan, ia hanya temanku-.."

"Stop! Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu!" Mizu menatap tajam manik milik Ryouta, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa terlukanya batin pemuda kuning di depannya ini. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Ryouta,"

Mizu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Ryouta. Namun tampa di duga, Ryouta menciumnya saat itu. Cecapan ini… Mizu mulai larut dalam sentuhan yang sering ia rasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini terlalu memabukkan, Mizu akan berakhir diatas ranjang jika Ryouta mulai tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

Mizu…

Suara familiar mulai mengalun di benak Mizu. Mizu terbelalak! Ia melupakan seseorang yang telah menjadi tunangannya beberapa bulan ini.

 _Oh my god! Seijuurou!_ Batin Mizu terpekik.

Mizu melepaskan ciuman memabukkan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Mizu terlepas dari pelukan Ryouta dan ciuman itu. Nafasnya tak beraturan, bahkan rambutnya sudah berantakan. Saat tangan Ryouta hampir menyentuh pipi Mizu, dengan cepat Mizu menepis tangan itu.

"JA-NGA-N Menyentuhku!" Mizu mengeluarkan aura hita yang mengelilinginya saat in, Ryouta menatap sendu Mizu yang sudah berubah, dan karena ialah wanita di depannya saat ini berubah. "Sudah berakhir, aku anggap ciuman tadi tak ada, Ryouta, permisi…"

Mizu meninggalkan Ryouta dengan perasaan bersalah, laki-laki itu memegang jantung yang berdegup kencang mengingat semua yang menjadikan Mizu seperti ini. Wajah ceria itu, senyuman itu, tawa itu, dan pelukan hangat itu, telah hilang entah kemana.

Tubuh Ryouta luruh, beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh. Hatinya terluka. Cintanya tak dihargai. Dan tanpa di ketahui Ryouta, Mizu yang berada di balik belokan menjatuhkan semua kekecewaannya. Mereka sama-sama saling menyakiti, tanpa mempedulikan jika itu akan berakibat kepada diri mereka sendiri.  
Mizu memeluk lututnya dengan bergetar. Kejadian tadi terus terulang dibenaknya. Ciuman Ryouta masih seperti dulu, kehangatan Ryouta tetap seperti dulu. Seandainya Ryouta mengejarnya sebelum pertunangan itu, mungkin Mizu akan kembali kepelukan laki-laki mataharinya.

"R-ryouta…" Mizu menahan isak tangisnya, "kejar aku, kumohon…"

Teriakan hampa dari Ryouta terdengar di telinga Mizu. Dengan berbekal keberanian Mizu mengintip apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Dan mata Mizu terbuka dengan lebar. Ryouta sedang memukul dadanya dengan sekuat tenaga, Mizu yang melihat itu semakin mengeluarkan air matanya. Melihat Ryouta seperti itu membuatnya sakit. Hatinya mau berlari dan memeluk lelaki itu, tapi sayang tubuhnya tak ingin bereaksi. Ia hanya dapat melihat Ryouta yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Ki-Kichan!" Wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar dari pintu pertemuan terkejut menemukan Ryouta yang sedang menyiksa dirinya. Wanita itu memeluk Ryouta dengan erat. Mizu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak memiliki kesempatan…" Ryouta bersuara di sela teriakan pilunya, mata Satsuki sendu melihat Ryouta yang seperti ini. "Aku di tolaknya, Satsuki!" Bentak Ryouta.

Satsuki tetap memeluk pemuda itu dengan hangat. Mizu terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka sampai Ryouta menghentikan teriakannya. Mizu dapat mendengar jelas ada beberapa orang di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Ki-chan?" Nada Satsuki terdengar khawatir di telinga Mizu, Mizu masih bungkam mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tak apa, Satsuki, Ryouta akan baik-baik saja," Suara seorang laki-laki membalas pertanyaan Satsuki, "Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang,"

"Arigatou, Mido-chan, aku tertolong, aku harap Ryouta dapat menerima kenyataan ini,"

"Ya, aku harap juga seperti itu, nanodayo,"

Mizu membeku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ryouta? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mantan kekasihnya itu? Apa jawaban yang Mizu berikzn tadi hal baik?

Mizu berusaha berdiri, dan mulai berlari meninggalkan semua percakapan mereka. Mizu berlari menuju kamar asramanya, kamar bagi para petinggi di OS. Mizu memeluk boneka bear yang berwarna kuning, pemberian Ryouta.

Semua ini terlalu rumit…

Mizu memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Air mata kembali menetes, ia baru saja sadar jika keputusannya tadi berakibat fatal bagi Ryouta. Mizu menangis seperti anak kecil.

Ia membencinya, tapi tak dapat berhenti mencintainya.

Mizu menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan dirinya dan Ryouta yang berada di bawah menara eifel, mereka terlihat bahagia di dalam foto itu. Mizu tersenyum miris mengingat semuanya. Dengan renungan yang lumayan lamanya.

Mizu mulai berdiri sambil menatap tajam kedepan. Ia harus mendengar kembali penjelasan Ryouta, ia harus mendengarnya jika ia ingin semua ini jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
This Man Absolute Just For Me .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mizu menatap asrama dengan nomor 586 dengan tatapan sendu. Apa semua keputusannya ini dapat membuatnya memiliki kebahagiaan itu untuk kedua kalinya? Mizu menyentuh perlahan permukaan pintu itu. Tangannya berusaha mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Terdengar suara wanita yang Mizu yakini bahwa wanita itu adalah Moi, patner Ryouta saat ini. Dan bingo! Wanita itu terkejut mendapati Mizu di depan kamar asrama Ryouta. Dengan canggung Satsuki mempersilahkan Mizu masuk kedalam.

Mizu dapat melihat Ryouta yang tertidur dengan lelap di atas tempat tidurnya, tanpa mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Satsuki lemparkan, Mizu berjalan menuju samping ranjang Ryouta, tangan mungilnya mulai mengenggam tangan Ryouta.

" _Gomenne, Ryouta…"_ Bisik Mizu dengan suara yang pelan, " Aku menyakitimu, _gomen…"_ Mizu mencium tangan Ryouta dengan sayang. Air matanya kembali menetes, ia benar-benar cengeng hari ini.

"Mizu-san…" Satsuki berdiri di belakang Mizu, "Ryouta… kami hanya…"

"Moi, biarkan Ryouta yang menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku," Mizu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis kepada wanita merah muda itu, "Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaannya, maaf, aku membuat kalian repot seharusnya akulah yang mengurus laki-laki ini,"

"Mizu-san," Satsuki menepuk pelan punda Mizu, "Seharusnya saat itu aku segera meminta Ryouta mengejarmu, tapi saat itu aku tak tau hubungan kalian, maafkan aku…" Satsuki terisak mengingat saat-saat perpisahan Mizu dan Ryouta, "Ryouta sangat mencintaimu, Mizu-san, bahkan sampai saat ini,"  
Mizu terdiam mendengar Satsuki yang tak lelah mengucapkan kata maafnya. Wanita itu menyesali semuanya, wanita itu merasa bersalah kepada Mizu. Karena penyebab berpisahnya Mizu dan Ryouta adalah dirinya.

"Moi…" Mizu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Satsuki, "Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, aku tau ini berat bagi kami berdua, tapi perpisahan itu tak dapat dielakkan," Satsuki dapat melihat dengan jelas senyunan Mizu, "Tapi selama perpisahan kami, rasa kami tetap sama, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, aku bersyukur rasa itu masih ada,"

Mizu kembali berlutut menghadap kearah Ryouta, tangannya terulur mengelus surai kuning milik Ryouta. "Aku ingin bersama dengan lelaki ini, tapi sayang cincin ini menjadi pengikat aku dengan tunanganku, aku tak bisa bersamanya saat ini, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kembali dengan lelaki ini,"

"Haruskah aku memegang janjimu?"

Mizu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaa Satsuki, "Hm, Entahlah…"

Kedua wanita itu tertawa mendengar gurauan kecil yang baru saja mereka ucapkan. Semua kembali hening, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Mizu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus pergi menghadiri pertemuan lagi,"

"Aku harap kita dapat satu kelompok, Mizu-san," Satsuki membungkuk hormat kepada Mizu.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap formal kepadaku Moi, panggil saja Mizu,"

"Ba-baiklah, Mizu,"

"Ja.."

"Ja ne…"

Mizu meninggalkan kamar asrama Ryouta, tatapannya menajam, sebuah janji baru saja ia ucapkan dan janji itu harus ia tepati.

"Maaf Ryou, kau harus tersakiti untuk kedepannya nanti," Gumam Mizu dengan senyuman miris. Seijuurou yang menggunakan penyamaran lengkap tak sengaja berpapasan dan mendengar gumaman Mizu. Lelaki itu juga dapat merasakan aura yang entah mengapa dapat mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Apa hubungan kalian…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **To be Continue…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hay! Hay!**

 **Maaf buat chap ini, Sei keluarnya cuman 2 kali meskipun itu dengan penyamarannya. Hehe Maafin RA ya! Btw, Phoenix War baru Up lho tadi… Ada yang baca? Woa! Makasih buat kalian yang telah membaca cerita aku di wattpad.**  
 **Jangan patah hati ya jika mulai cap selanjutnya Mizu dan Ryouta mulai dekat lagi kwkwkwkwkw… Author mau ngenyiksa Sei dulu Ghahaha *Kena gunting kramat***  
 **Oke mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu ya! Review di tunggu lho~**


End file.
